Bad at love
by Midnight MoonXX
Summary: Aki Izayoi has worked hard to make a name for herself and get away from her father's shadow, but an innocent lie here and there has landed her with an unexpected fake husband. Yusei Fudo is a son of society expected to marry and a good friend, so when Sherry approaches him with an idea, he reluctantly agrees. His mother decides to play matchmaker pushing her son and Aki together.
1. Chapter 1

I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh)

But you can't blame me for tryin'

You know I'd be lyin' sayin'

You were the one (ooh-ooh)

That could finally fix me...

 ** _\- Bad at love_** _Halsey_

 ** _PS:There's some raunchiness in this, but I don't feel like it is enough to rate as an M story_**

* * *

Yusei sighed as he sat through another disastrous date. He was half listening to another girl and how her lifestyle was so difficult compared to another's.

He would rather put up with Jack and Crow arguing than go on another date set up by his mom. Yusei was the only son and heir to the Fudo family. The Fudos were the reason for alternative energy and quickly became a promienent family.

Yusei sat through the remainder of his date in silence and the girl took absolutely no notice. He escorted the girl to her car and noticed a familar runner at the end of the lot. He saw the blonde rider smirking from afar and shook his head in disbelief.

"I had so much fun we should do this again!"

Yusei looked back at the girl as she leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek. Yusei rubbed his neck as the girl climbed into her car and drive off. Yusei turned his attention back to the runner, but it was gone.

"So it was that bad huh?"

Yusei jumped not expecting someone to be so close. The tall blonde woman stood beside him laughing at his expense.

"Sherry Leblanc I thought I saw you stalking me. What checking out the competition?"

"Mhmm something like that mon ami pointless though, they got nothing on me." She winked.

"What are you up to Sherry?" Yusei asked suspicious.

"What can't I visit an old friend?"

"I highly doubt this is a social call."

"Mhmm you caught me." Sherry shrugged.

"What is it?"

"Yusei aren't you tired of going through this circus show? "

"What are you talking about?"

"Dating loser girls."

"They aren't losers, but yeah."

"Well I have a proposition for you."

* * *

Yusei zoned out as his mother paced back and forth in silence studying the odd couple. She suddenly stopped getting an idea and addressed the both of them.

"So Sherry and Yusei, Yusei and Sherry, you two have always gotten into trouble together since you met. Yusei believe it or not I want the best for you, but I also don'y want you to end up in a loveless marriage. I won't pressure you into dating anymore, but if this is what you really want then I won't get in the way."

"It is mother." Yusei nodded as he took Sherry's hand in his.

"You miss Leblanc really want this? I could talk to your parents to stop pressuring you I'm sure they would understand."

"It is." Sherry nodded determined.

" I just don't want you kids to make a mistake... I will approve only on two conditions."

Yusei and Sherry looked at each other before nodding.

"First hold off on telling anyone else until you've fufilled condition 2. That being said, my final condition is that you two go visit a wedding planner of my choosing and if she were to refuse you then I will warrant my approval."

"But mom I-"

"No Yusei you are my only son and this wedding planner is the best there is some say she's some kind of witch. She specializes on making miracle weddings, but only works with couples she believes are reallg in love and meant to be together. If she approves, she can make your wedding happen within days maybe even hours depends. That is what you wish no, to be married as soon as possible?"

Yusei grimaced knowing full well this plan was already beginning to fire back at them. He nodded slowly. Sherry looked like she was a baby deer stuck in front of a moving vehicle unable to move.

"Very well then I will give her a call to let her know you are on your way."

"Right now?"

"Yes now. Here is the address."

Yusei grabbed the small piece of paper with his mother's writing before heading out with Sherry.

* * *

And that's all Yusei remembered happening that caused him to end up in an office filled with beads, white glittery things, and roses with Sherry right beside him.

A brunette woman he recognized as Jack's secret girlfriend, led them into said office.

"Carly I didn't know you worked here."

"Only part time being a journalist doesn't always cover the necessities, but Aki is super understanding. She's is so nice and has a heart of gold, don't let her attitude mislead you. Oh and don't tell her I said that either. She'll be in soon, so just take a seat. Can I get you anything while you wait?"

"No thanks."

Carly bowed before leaving. As soon as the door closed behind her it opened to reveal a woman dressed in a red bodiced cami and shorts that reached midthigh with white sneakers covered in glitter. Her burgundy hair in a tight ponytail with only her bangs framing her face. She had random streaks of paint up and down her body.

She was speaking through a black microphone ear piece while she shuffled through the room. She grabbed a small ladder and place it near a book case. She climbed to reach for two white boards. Yusei got up to offer to help her. When she realized there were people in her office, startled she lost her balance. Yusei managed to catch her small frame in his arms.

"Thanks. No not you! Look I'll have to call you back. We still have a conversation pending." She spoke into her microphone before she quickly climbed off Yusei.

"I um-" Yusei began.

"I know who you are Yusei Fudo and Sherry Leblanc right? Your mother called."

"Yeah that's us."

"Right, so I'm Aki Izayoi wedding planner at your service...well unless I deem you unworthy."

Aki gave him and Sherry each one of the boards she was holding. She grabbed some markers off her desk and handed them each one. She moved the seats so that were facing away from each other.

"Ok Miss Leblanc and Mr. Fudo take a seat facing away from each other. I would like to do an activity before anything else. "

Sherry and Yusei did as they were told. Akiza watched them closely and silently before speaking up. Yusei was half listening to Akiza as he kept stealing glances at her. He never really felt a need to look at girls before even as a teenager, but he couldn't tear his eyes off her delicate frame and her long legs.

"Understood?"

"Simple enough." Sherry nodded.

Yusei simply nodded having no idea what it was he supposedly understood.

"Alright let's start. When is Miss Leblanc's birthday?"

Yusei easily figured out the game and wrote on the board.

"Alright let's see the answer."

Aki grabbed a notepad and she sat on her desk. Yusei followed her movements from the corner of his eye watching as she crossed her legs. She scribbled on her notepad before nodding.

"Ok without looking at each other, write on your boards, what the other is wearing."

They spent 10 minutes playing her game before she sighed and hopped off her desk. Yusei and Sherry gave back the boards and sat in front of her. She read through her notes and closed her eyes briefly.

"Before I make a decision tell me, why do you love Miss Leblanc?"

Aki looked at Yusei studying his face. Yusei cleared his throat unsure how to answer. He looked at Sherry.

"I love you. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life. I will always be yours." Yusei said looking deep into Sherry's eyes.

The room was silent for a few seconds before Aki sighed, and then clapped chuckling. She got up and opened her office door.

"Get the hell out."

"Excuse me what?" Sherry asked genuinely asked.

"No, Sherry she's right lets go." Yusei sighed.

"No, I'm not leaving. Yusei you just poured your heart out to me and-"

Aki laughed silencing Sherry.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh god she doesn't know..." Aki stopped laughing her eyes widening.

"Know what?" Sherry demanded as she started to slowly lose her patience.

"I got it from a movie." Yusei mumbled.

"Got what, from a movie?"

"He qouted _the notebook_ and let me condemn you on your delievery it was almost believable. Do you know how many people come in here and do the same exact show? Like I haven't watched or read anything romantic in my life." Akiza was angry.

"Besides all that. He spent every second he could watching me like some perv. And i could totally tell you're in love with someone else. " Aki gave Sherry a pointed look.

"Now wait a minute what about the results of your stupid game?" Sherry demanded.

Akiza crossed her arms in front of her angry. She took a deep breath before going back to her desk and grabbing her notepad. She tore out a page and went over to the door opening it once again.

"I'll give it to you as soon as you leave and stay the hell away from me. You've wasted enough of my time."

Sherry went through the door first and as Yusei was walking out the door he brushed against Aki feeling her softness near him. Until she slammed the paper into his chest for him to grab. He placed his gloved hand over her small elegant one.

"Don't come back." Aki warned before snatching her hand away.

"Miss Leblanc may I suggest you grow a pair and fight for your true love. Good day."

Aki slammed her office door closed and Yusei winced. He saw Carly cowering behind her computer.

"Yeah your boss is super nice and understanding." Sherry said to her sarcasticly.

"I forgot to mention, she hates liars. I didn't think you were lying." She shrugged her shoulders.

Sherry and Yusei walked out of the cute house building. Yusei read through the notepad paper. To Yusei even her handwriting was feminine and delicate.

"Now what are we going to do? Queen bitchy must already be on the phone with your mother. she'll never allow us to get married now." Sherry said.

Yusei chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"This." Yusei handed over the piece of paper for Sherry to read.

Sherry read it over and sighed.

"She played us."

"No, she caught us Sherry that's the difference."

"I'm not the one busy staring at her boobs. According to this paper we're the perfect match, but I guess that's why it wouldn't work." Sherry sighed.

"So what are you going to do Sherry?"

"Me? You mean we, what are we going to do?"

"Nope Sherry. She's right we are too alike. Pfft." Yusei started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sherry raised an eyebrow.

"She told you to grow a pair...and for you to fight for your true love...Sherry is she right?"

Sherry looked away as she walked towards her runner.

"Your mother was right mon ami thay woman might as well be psychic."

Sherry put her helmet on before driving off.

Yusei made his way towards his own runner when he heard an engine stalling and a familar feminine voice cursing. He walked over to the other side of the building and noticed Aki struggling to get her car to turn on. He watched as she opened the hood of her car and got on her tip toes. He wanted to go over to help, but her temper kept him back. He stared at her creamy long legs as she stretched to reach.

After a few minutes of Yusei checking her out and Aki hitting stuff, she closed the hood and went back into her car. She turned the key and it sputtered before turning on. He watched as her face relaxed and she pulled out of her parking spot. He stood in place getting an idea of how he could woe her.

* * *

Aki slammed the door to her car annoyed as she talked on her phone. Her usual mechanic had finally retired and the new guy she had seen was no help. She loved her car it had been the first real thing she had paid for herself and it reminded her of how hard she worked to get out of her father's shadow and make a name for herself. She was career driven and a hardass, but she was good at her job. Her work took up all her time, so her own love life was nonexistent.

Aki wasn't always all work and no play, but ever since she found out what people really thought of her even her parents... she sought out to prove them wrong. Starting with an impossible bride.

"Look hon all you have to worry about is walking down that aisle and saying I do, okay? I know the original venue has been seized by the bank since the owner skipped town, but I already have another venue and it's a lot more exclusive."

Aki was stressed out, but she couldn't waiver from her confidence. If she did the bride would freak. Aki went into her office and ignored Carly as she kept talking and writing at the same time.

"Since the inconvience is out of our hands I will be upgrading to the Rose garden package for no charge. Is that ok? The reception will be at the same place you chose. I already contacted all the RSVPs and the ordained minister and the legalities have been-"

Aki stopped as she noticed she wasn't alone in her office.

"I promise everything will work out. Call me if you need anything else. Mhmm ok bye."

Aki clicked off her ear piece and slammed her papers down on her desk.

"I told you and your little friend to never show your faces here again. Let me guess, get the hell out, wasn't clear enough for you."

Aki crossed her arms in front of her chest as she stared down the tall, blonde french woman. Aki noticed a blue haired man cowering behind her menacing glare.

"Who is this? Someone else you've bribed to play your loving fiancee?"

"Non cher, not this time. This is Bruno. Bruno works for my father and he would never approve, but for reasons I cannot fathom, I love him."

Sherry intertwined her fingers with his as she looked at her expectantly.

"Excuse me for having a hard time believing a single word coming out of your mouth. " Aki responded.

"Look Cher, your reputation proceeds you. You're the only capable planner that can throw a respectable wedding from one day to the next-"

"Then you must also know, I'm very picky about who I help and that I absolutely despise liars, so no I won't do it. I do condemn you for your courage to come back and face me, but you have to set things straight at home first. I won't have my reputation tarnished for a liar."

Aki interrupted.

Sherry let Bruno's hand go and she balled her fists to her side.

"Have you've ever been in love Cher? You wear a wedding band on your finger, so you must understand what it is like to find the man of your dreams. You can't tell me it was all rainbows and sunshine to get to where you are. Didn't you have to fight for what you wanted?"

Aki took a step back as Bruno held Sherry back.

"I think we'll be going now. Thank you for your time." Bruno finally spoke as he gently guided Sherry out her door.

Aki was silent as she stared at the wedding band she wore.

"I say I hate liars, I'm such a hypocrite. " Aki took off her ring and threw across the room.

* * *

Sherry was livid as Bruno dragged her out of the building.

"That cold hearted bitch. You should've let me at her! Someone's got to knock her down a notch."

"Don't be reckless Sherry, we still need her to help us. We have a week before your parents arrive to take you back and I can't lose you."

"How do we get her to help us?"

"Well who is the most convincing and stubborn person we know?"

"Yusei."

* * *

Yusei was working on his runner when Sherry called him. She was angry. She practically demanded that he go and kidnap Aki until she agrees to help them get married. He was already on thin ice with his mother after Aki called her and told her all about her meeting with them. He felt like kidnapping her would only make it so much worse, but Sherry wasn't taking no for an answer.

Yusei finally gave in, all he could hope for, was that he wouldn't have to ruin his shot with her. He gathered his toolbox and took off in his runner. A plan already forming in his head.

* * *

Aki was busy in her office when she heard her door open. Without looking up she spoke up.

"Hey Carly, I'm swamped do you mind getting me some tea?" Aki didn't wait for an answer as she answered her ringing phone.

"Miss Izayoi I have some bad news..."

Aki paled as she took the phone call. At the end of the conversation, Aki sighed in frustration. She gasped as she realized she wasn't alone.

"Your tea?" Yusei stood before her with a mug of steaming tea.

"Oh um thank you." Aki took the cup, her fingers grazing his gloved hand.

"Carly kind of left since it's already late. Anyways, do you have a moment?"

"Mr. Fudo, I'm sorry, but my decision is final."

"I'm not here for that. You made a good call. Sherry actually asked me to come convince you to plan her wedding with someone else."

Akiza scoffed ash she took a sip of her tea.

"I only said no to the two of you 2 days ago and she already found another candidate? D you take me for a fool? I don't think so, I don't have a clue at what you and your friends are playing at, but leave me out of it."

"N-no look you were right when you said that Sherry and i were getting married out of convenience, but Sherry needed that push so she could face her family and marry the man she truly loves."

"And what do you get out of this?" Aki asked incredulously.

"Just helping a friend out." Yusei shrugged. Aki rolled her eyes.

"You're some friend."

"I could be yours."

Aki gathered some boxes and began to walk out of her office.

"Mr. Fudo stop wasting your time and breath on a mute point." Aki turned towards him only for a box to slide right off. Yusei caught it before it hit the ground.

"Hey let me help you." Yusei offered.

"No." Aki stopped to face him.

"No?"

"You can't help everyone all the time, besides I don't even know you."

"That's what I'm trying to make you see that we can get to know each other..."

"Oh lord are you really hitting on me right now?"

"What? No!" Yusei coughed turning away from her to hide his reddened face.

"Whatever, just get out...I need to lock up." Aki managed to turn off the lights, but she struggled to get her keys out of her pocket.

"Here let me help." Yusei reached out towards her.

"No I got it...I just need to-" Another box threatened to slide off, but Aki was able to straighten up before it fell off.

"How about now?" Yusei asked.

Aki sighed.

"Fine I already wasted enough time. My keys are in my right front pocket in my shorts just be quick about it."

Suddenly, Yusei's attention was drawn to what Aki was currently wearing. He blushed as he paid attention to the short shorts she wore that hugged her curves tightly and the burgundy crop top that currently showed off the creamy white skin of her lower back and abdomen. If Yusei really tried he could make out the lacy black panties the peeked out from her shorts.

"Wouldn't it be easier for me to just hold the boxes?" Yusei asked flustered.

Aki glared at him.

"Okay umm excuse me then."

Yusei held the small box in one hand before standing behind her and wrapping his free arm around her waist. Instinctively, Aki stepped back surprised at how close he was, causing her to bump into Yusei's chest. She could feel the leather of his gloves playing with the waistband of her shorts trying to find her pocket. Aki now realized why Yusei had been so hesitant and wished she had listened to his suggestion. Aki suddenly threw her head back shocked as she felt Yusei dip his gloved covered fingers into her pocket, which wasn't the pocket she was referring to.

"..so rough..." Aki moaned.

Yusei quickly realized he made a mistake and snatched his hand back embarrassed.

"Why'd you stop? Don't you want me? You practically have me at your mercy." Aki sighed.

"Not like this...not yet." Yusei groaned before taking his glove off and successfully retrieving her keys .

"Why? You want me I can feel it...ever since you laid eyes on me I could tell." Aki stepped into him feeling him hard against her.

"I'm in this for the long run sweetheart, if I given into you now then you'll get the wrong idea."

With that said, Yusei locked her office door and pocketed the keys.

"Now where to?"

Stunned at Yusei's confession she simply shook her head and without answering headed towards her car. Aki and Yusei walked in silence until the arrived at her car. She turned towards him expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Keys, you have them I need them."

"Right." Yusei pulled out the pair of keys and used the car remote to open the car. He opened the trunk for her to put her boxes in. He couldn't help but stare as she bent over to shuffle some boxes around. Her shorts rode up showing off even more creamy, flawless skin.

"Stop staring and do something about it." Aki turned her body around to face him taunting him.

Yusei stood still a cool facade in place.

"I meant what I said earlier." Yusei stepped up to her and placed his warm hand on her cool cheek. He bent down pressing his lips on her forehead before stepping away from her.

"Goodnight Miss Izayoi." Yusei walked away leaving her alone.

"Night...Yusei." Aki touched her forehead before turning around and slamming her trunk shut.

She climbed into her car that sputtered to life before heading out.

* * *

The next morning...

Aki was busy in her office coordinating everything and everyone to a new venue when she looked out her window. She noticed someone under her car. She ran out grabbing her bag and heading out angry and annoyed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Aki yelled at her car, more specifically, the man under her car.

Aki wasn't surprised to see Yusei roll out from under her car. Yusei got up wiping his hands in his rag. His sleeveless undershirt showcasing his tanned muscular arms beaded with sweat.

"Seriously? What part of, I never want to see you or your associates ever again, don't you understand?"

"Look I apologized, besides I saw you struggling before, so I thought I could take a look. I'm going to need some time, but I can fix it no charge, just take it as a peace offering from a friend." Yusei shrugged.

"We aren't friends Mr. Fudo."

"Really?" Yusei stepped in closing the distance between them.

"...What are you doing?"

"You weren't complaining last night." Yusei grabbed her hips pulling her closer to him.

Aki put her hands on his chest pushing off him.

"You don't understand that won't do, I have to go right now. I have a wedding in a couple of hours at most and I''m on my way to decorate the new venue, because my decorator fell through yesterday. The worst of it is that my venue was seized this morning by the government and now I have to go change my location ugh. How am I supposed to get to the wedding afterwards? Oh god I have to go reassure the bride and make sure she doesn't get cold feet and then get to the new venue before the guests arrive. I had my schedule planned out perfectly, I've never failed before!"

"Hey breathe." Yusei grabbed her face in his hands in attempt to sooth her.

Aki froze, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"You know what I'll just walk."

Aki groaned in frustration before turning on her heel and walking off.

"Hey wait up I'll take you!" Yusei offered as he ran to catch up to her.

Akiza sighed.

"Do you know what would really help? If you could somehow go set up the venue where the ceremony will be held and be there to greet the guests while I go convince a very scared and high maintenance bride." Aki grumbled sarcastically.

"Yeah I can do that. I'll just drop you off first." Yusei nodded.

"Seriously? I was kidding." Aki's eyes gleamed.

"Well I wasn't."

Aki bit her lower lip thinking it over.

"Ok I don't have much of a sure are trying hard to get me to change my mind on Sherry's situation."

Aki dug through her bag and pulled out a notepad and pen. She scribbled furiously and then took off a very thin chain from around her neck.

"Here, the address and the key to a garden and shed. There are chairs in the shed along with garden tools if you need them. Just in case you need to tidy up I haven't exactly been free lately. The garden belongs to me, but no one I repeat no one knows and I'd like to keep it that way. I'm going to trust you on this."

She handed the necklace over without bothering to explain the wedding band hanging alongside the key. Yusei narrowed his eyes noticing for the first time the band around her own ring finger. Instead of questioning her he decided to let it go for the time being.

"Don't lose it."

"I won't let you down." Yusei took the chain from her reluctant hold.

"Okay now let's go. The bride lives in the Tops a few minutes away from the garden."

"I know the way, come on." Aki followed Yusei closely.

Aki stilled as she stared at the shiny red runner Yusei had led her to. Yusei climbed up in one fluid movement and held out his hand for her to take.

"No, no, no way nope." She turned and began to walk away from him and his runner.

Yusei sighed, got off his runner, and caught up with Aki before picking her small frame up.

"Hey! Let me down!"

He ignored her as he carried her and promptly seated her in front of him. He gave her a helmet and took off.

"Don't squirm too much and keep your eyes open maybe you'll like the view."

Aki nodded as she tried not to think about his body pressed against her back. He was uncomfortably close and Aki's heart was racing. They reached the Tops in record time, but Aki felt she was stuck in time on that runner.

"See not too bad." Yusei whispered in her ear.

Aki squirmed out from under him and got off. She threw the helmet at him without saying anything. Yusei caught it easily and watched as the red head. walked away. He took off only when he saw her walk through the gate and out of his sights. He had some friends to call.

* * *

Aki knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before the maid of honor opened the door. Relief washed over her features as she recognized her.

"Thank goodness your here! She's barricaded herself in her room." The maid of honor moved away letting her through.

Aki found the room and lightly knocked on the door.

"Who is it? You know never mind I don't care just go away."

Aki had picked up a few tricks in her adolescence, so using a small hairpin she managed to unlock the door to her room. Aki found the bride in sweats, a t-shirt, and elbow deep in a tub of ice cream. Aki sighed took the ice cream away and cleaned her up ignoring her protests.

"How did you manage to get in?"

"Magic... Jess look at me ok? Do you want to get married or not?" Aki asked her looking deep into her eyes.

"I dunno..." She looked away.

"Look when I spoke to you both. There were stars in your eyes and I could clearly see how much he loves you and how much you love him." Aki sighed.

"Really?" Jess looked up encouraged.

"Of course, you know I would never have agreed to b your planner if I didn't believe that." Aki reassured her.

The bride sniffled and smiled.

"You're right, but the venue-"

"It's all been taken care of all you have to worry about is getting you into your dress and fixing your face a little."

"B-but the makeup lady left already."

"It's okay I've been in this business long enough to know how to do simple yet elegant hairstyles and makeup looks."

"You're husband is so lucky."

For a split second Aki paused before continuing with getting Jess ready.

"I wish you would have invited him. I would love to meet him."

"I'm sorry Jess, but I try not to mix my professional life with my personal, you should know that."

"I know, but still I wouldn't have minded."

Aki stayed silent as she managed to get her dress on and corset tied up. Jess stared at herself in the mirror across from her.

"You're intimidating you know that?"

Aki met Jess's eyes through the mirror.

"What?"

"You're beautiful and successful with I'm assuming a blissful marriage. On top of all that, you did it all on your own without using your father's connections or money. I was nervous to meet you, because your reputation proceeds you."

"I'm not perfect." Aki resumed her work on her dress satisfied only when she was perfect. Aki continued to retouch the bride's makeup. She moved away satisfied letting the bride look at her reflection.

"You say you aren't perfect, but this-" Jess pointed at her reflection."This is perfection. Thank you." Jess hugged Aki tightly. Aki stiffened before returning the hug.

"Wait a second..." Jess stepped away from her, a frown forming on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"You aren't going dressed like that, are you?"

Aki looked at herself and realized she wasn't dressed very professional.

"I-I've been busy I know it's no excuse-"

"Hey it's okay! Everything you've done for me...Hold on."

Jess left only to come back with a red sleeveless floor-length dress with slits on both sides of said gown.

"I've been meaning to donate this dress, but I think this dress would be perfect for you."

"Oh I can't-"

"Aki I'm not taking no as an answer. Come on put it on already."

"Fine." Aki took the dress and quickly changed into it.

"Woah you really are a menace." Jess gasped.

"Stop already let's get you to your wedding."

* * *

Yusei had called upon his good friends and after all of them saying no thanks. He called again blackmailing each one of them into helping him. Not proud of it, but soon enough they were all there and between them all they managed to set the place up. Soon enough they were done and Yusei locked the shed and placed the chain around his neck as not to lose it. On Aki, the necklace was long enough to hide under her top, but on Yusei the chain was shorter and visible.

"How is this going to help us get married?" Sherry came up to him asking.

"Really Sherry? Aki owes us a favor now."

"You should've started with that."

"You guys should get going now."

"Hmm typical you get to have all the fun _cher."_

Sherry gathered the rest of the guys and headed out while Yusei stayed to greet the minister and the guests that were slowly arriving. Soon enough the place was filled and the groom arrived. Yusei greeted each guest kindly and noticed that many of the guests gave him linger looks. Yusei brushed it off to looking messy and sweaty. He noticed the women giving him the usual looks, but quickly averting their gazes to whisper to each other. A few minutes later and in comes Aki dressed in a long red dress that only accents her perfect, curvy body.

Aki gives the pianist a signal and he starts playing the bridal march. Everyone stands as Aki rushes back to coordinate the bride's entrance with her father. Yusei stands aside watching from afar as the ceremony proceeds. Aki stands out of sight, but rarely stops as she walks back and forth making sure everything runs smoothly even as the ceremony ends and the newlyweds depart to another venue for the reception.,

Aki stayed back unable to leave, Yusei being her ride. Aki quickly found Yusei and as she headed towards him a group of socialites intercepted him. Aki quickly made her way towards them, but by the time she arrived she heard the words she most dreaded.

"So you must be the famous and elusive husband."

Yusei's cobalt blues met with her almond brown before he smiled.

"Husband?"

"You are Aki Izayoi's husband, aren't you? No one's actually ever seen you before, but I do believe that's a wedding band around your neck and it looks like the matching one that Aki wears." A blonde woman giggled pointing out the chain around his neck.

"Yeah rumors were that you were just an intricate lie made up by Miss Izayoi. Since no one has ever actually seen her husband." Another blonde agreed.

Aki panicked as she watched Yusei's smile widen. The next thing she knew she was beside him pulling on his arm gently without raising suspicion.

"Oh Yusei here you are I-"

Next thing Aki knew, his arm was wrapped around her waist while the other held her chin tightly kissing her. There was an audible and collective gasp from the socialite women. The kiss was fierce and short lived as Yusei smiled at her.

"Yeah I usually leave this to her since I'm not one to dress up all fancy very often." He mentioned looking at his messy self.

The women giggled.

"If I had a husband as handsome as you I would parade you around."

"No Aki it's a good thing you hide him I would too." Another girl giggled.

Aki forced a smile before facing them.

"Ladies if you don't mind I need to speak to my husband privately and get him out of these messy clothes."

The women giggled as they excused themselves clearly getting the wrong idea. Aki pulled Yusei aside to a secluded part of the garden only she knew about. Once she was sure they were alone she turned to face him anger clearly written all over her face.

"What the hell Yusei?"

"Is it true?" Yusei ignored her outburst.

"Is what true?"

"Are you married?"

"Of course not, but it's a long and complicated story. Dammit I should have taken that off." Aki motioned to the band hanging on the chain around his neck.

"Gimme it back." Aki held out her open palm.

"No."

"Pardon?"

"I said no."

"Fine, I'll marry your friends, just give it back and leave me alone. God I was fine before you showed up into my life."

"Hmm that helps me, but what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Those lovely ladies are social ladies and are expecting to see me by your side tonight. Let's not forget the rumors that have already spread."

"I could care less about rumors."

"Yeah, but when they realize they've spoken to Yusei Fudo, who neither admitted or denied the allegation to being your husband. They all assume I'm your secret husband, so why not keep up the charade?"

"Damn you and your family name. Fine I accept, but only for a little while. We can figure out the rest when the time comes." Aki relented.

"Don't worry I'll return this once our deal has come to an end." Yusei said motioning to the chain.

"I'm going to regret this." Aki mumbled.

* * *

 **So this story will be a short one maybe about 5 chapters or less... I hope you guys like it. I know it won't replace Angel Eyes, but I hope it's just as good let me know what ya'll think!**

 **-MMXX**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe**_

 _ **That we're meant to be**_  
 _ **But jealousy, jealousy, jealousy, jealousy**_  
 _ **Get the best of me**_  
 _ **Look, I don't mean to frustrate, but I**_  
 _ **Always make the same mistakes, yeah I**_  
 _ **Always make the same mistakes 'cause...**_

 _ **Bad at Love**_

 _ **Halsey**_

 _ **AN** : I tweaked this chapter a little, because I caught some mistakes that I missed when I was revising._

* * *

Aki groaned as she dragged Yusei through her garden. Aki tried to think about anything, but the feeling of his calloused warm hand in hers.

"Where are you taking me?" Yusei questioned as he avoided branches and thorns.

"To get cleaned up."

"My runner is the other way."

"We don't have to go too far… ah here we are!" Aki ducked through what looked like a gate of vines.

Yusei followed unsure of Aki's plans and if she was leading him to his death. As soon as he reached the other side he noticed a small house and struggled to keep up to Aki. Even as she wore a long dress, she managed to leave him behind. She stopped as she arrived to the back door of the house and he watched as she plucked a hairpin from her hair and began to pick the lock.

"Woah wait a minute we can't just break into someone's home."

"Yeah we can."

"No, we can't." Yusei grabbed her wrist forcing her to face him.

"Let go." Aki tried to pull her hand back, but Yusei held onto her tightly pulling her into his chest.

"Dammit you brute, this is my house! The garden is on my property! This is a gift from my father, now will you let go?!"

"Not until you answer some of my questions." He placed his free hand on her waist. His fingers grazing skin from her thighs.

"Fine." Aki placed her free hand on his chest in a vain attempt to keep some distance between them.

"What's all this about?" Yusei pulled her hand up hire to stare at Aki's wedding band. Aki sighed.

"When I first started out planning weddings I had a little trouble getting clients. One day, one of my potential clients questioned me about my knowledge of wedding planning seeing as I've never been married. No connection, no clients, so I lied. I told her I was getting my band adjusted and the engagement ring didn't exist, because my fiancé was a romantic who believed he had yet to find the perfect ring."

"So, you've never been married? How?"

Aki blushed avoiding his eyes.

"My boyfriend turned out to be a total tool and I broke it off. Later my father gave me the space I needed and never really pressured me into finding a husband, which I am thankful for. I think he secretly wants me to be his little innocent rose forever. My mother on the other hand has tried countless of times to set me up, but I always wiggle my way out by using my business as an excuse."

"You're so beautiful. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Yusei let her go afraid of pushing her away.

Aki crossed her arm to hold onto her other arm nervous.

"T-the key around your neck will open my door. I didn't want you to know that, but I dropped my pin when you grabbed me. My spare is at my office so…"

Yusei got the hint taking off the chain around his neck. He stepped around her to open the door. Aki followed him inside biting her lip nervously. Her house was big enough for a small family, but Aki rarely spent any time there.

"Welcome home I suppose." Aki closed the door behind her before heading to the master bedroom. Yusei followed closely behind.

"There's a bathroom with a tub and shower big enough for two…Not that it matters!" Aki quickly added blushing hard.

Yusei chuckled as he took off his shirt and kicked off his boots. Aki was busy rummaging through her closet. By the time Aki had found what she was looking for, Yusei was standing in nothing, but his boxers.

"Here we are – WHAT Ahh!" Aki turned around quickly burying her face in her hands and dropping the towel she was searching for.

"Hey, it's not like you've never seen a man naked before…have you?"

"O-of course I have, but you…I just met you!"

"So, last night was what? A tease on your part?"

"I was frustrated and you were…that was all your fault! Just get into the bathroom already!"

Yusei chuckled finally feeling like he had the upper hand. Aki waited until she heard the door close behind him and the shower running before turning back into her closet only to realize the towel she had been holding was at her feet and not with him inside the bathroom. Aki quickly grabbed it, opened the bathroom door and quickly threw the towel in without looking.

"HEY!"

"There's your towel!" Aki called out from the room.

"You threw it into the toilet and it's soaked!"

"Dammit. Lemme get you another one." Aki grumbled.

"No worries already found one." Yusei called out.

Aki heard the shower turn off before she could respond, the bathroom door opened revealing a soaked Yusei with her red towel wrapped around his found herself standing right up to him angry.

"That's my towel! What makes you think you can just waltz into my life and take everything I own and claim it as your own?!" She pointed her finger into his chest trying to make a point.

Yusei smirked as he got an idea and watched as droplets of water landed on her cleavage. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her flush against him only the fabric of her dress and towel between them. Aki placed her other hand open palm against his naked chest. Standing so close to Yusei, Aki quickly noticed his hardened body covered in small almost invisible scars.

"You want it? Take it." He challenged.

Aki snapped out of her daze and pushed herself off him.

"Great...you got me all wet." She grumbled.

"Well I am your husband, lemme just take care of that for you." He winked.

"You're disgusting." Aki rolled her eyes before walking back into the closet and throwing a suit at him.

"Here wear this, make sure you don't rip it I need it back."

"What about underwear?"

"Not my problem."

"Commando then."

"Ugh forget it you can keep it. I have a pair of dress shoes in every size, but they're rentals so I need those back. They're under the bed."

"Can you uh help?"

Aki turned towards Yusei and realized he was having a difficult time tying his tie. Aki stepped towards him cautiously before grabbing the fabric between her hands. She put all her attention into tying the tie perfectly and ignoring the blush forming on her face. Yusei smelled like her shampoo, but muskier and it made her dizzy with want.

"There." Aki stepped away from him acting as if she had been burned.

Yusei on the other hand was smirking as he watched her retreat to her vanity. She grabbed a red lipstick and painted it on.

"We should get our stories straight." Aki spoke up.

She turned around to face Yusei, when suddenly his lips were crashing into hers. Shocked Aki gasped letting his tongue enter deepening the kiss. Yusei grabbed her waist and Aki wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her back into her vanity. He sat her down before grabbing her face and holding her still as he continued to kiss her fervently.

He began to trail kisses down her throat making her moan as she turned her face giving him more access to her skin. She wrapped her fingers into his hair as he kissed lower and lower. Aki lost all coherent thoughts as her cool skin touched his warmth. Suddenly, Aki's phone began to ring and it was like a cold ice shower hit her.

"Stop." Aki panted.

"Mhmm."

Aki pressed her hands against his shoulders trying to get his attention.

"Yusei I said stop! We gotta go, we already wasted so much time. Go get your runner while I take that call."

"Fine." Yusei grumbled as he got off her and headed out the door.

"Uhh Yusei?" Aki called out stifling a chuckle.

"Yeah?"

"You've got a little um…on your face." Yusei touched his lips and realized the lipstick Aki had put on was now smeared over his own.

"You should look in the mirror." Yusei chuckled looking at her matching stains.

"Just go already."

By the time Yusei left, the phone had stopped ringing and started again. Aki answered aware of who was calling…the maid of honor wondering where the hell she was.

* * *

Aki and Yusei arrived in minutes to the reception venue and before she was even able to step off the runner she was being bombarded with questions. Aki gave Yusei an apologetic look before heading off. Yusei stayed back in order to park his runner. On the ride over, they had managed to come up with a plausible story, so Aki could finally stop freaking out about leaving him alone.

Yusei could feel the eyes of everyone trained on him as he walked into the reception hall. The women all watched him with hunger and the men all glared jealousy practically radiating off of them. Yusei watched as Aki moved around busy with everything. He tried to keep up with her, but each time he thought she would acknowledge him, she was pulled away by something or someone else.

He eventually gave up and instead headed towards the bar. He kept his eyes on her as he sipped away on his drink. He had to fend off women every now and then, but eventually Yusei lost track of Aki right before they began to announce the toast. Yusei got up and decided to go looking for her. He had a hard time avoiding the waiters passing out champagne glasses, so he decided to go into the kitchen where it was surprisingly empty. There he found Aki in a corner all alone with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Aki?"

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Funny I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I just…I needed to take a quick break…that's all." Aki straightened up and Yusei knitted his eyebrows together.

"Aki are you alright?" He took a step closer to her, but she did her best to stay away.

"Yeah…of course I'm alright…why wouldn't I be? The wedding was a success and as soon as the toast is over and the cake is cut I'm no longer needed. I'll get my check and I'll be on my way. We'll go our separate ways and that will be all she wrote. Until I have to see you again for your friend's wedding."

Aki explained quickly.

Yusei reached out to touch her, but she pulled away.

"There's no one here…we don't have to pretend."

"Did something happen?" Yusei asked confused with her actions.

"No nothing I…you know what? I don't need to explain myself to you." Aki pushed past him and headed into the reception.

Yusei followed close behind and watched as Aki took two glasses and downed them one after the other.

"Hey."

Aki ignored him and headed towards the bar as everyone listened to the best man give a speech. Aki kept drowning drink after drink until Yusei finally managed to pull her away from the bar.

"Lemme drink." Her words were still coherent much to Yusei's surprise.

"No, I'm cutting you off."

"I'm no light weight."

"I see that, but you've been doing more than enough toasting for both of us and people are starting to stare." Yusei lied.

"Well…let them…it's not like they ever stop judging." Aki snapped before finally sighing.

"Let's just go…please."

"Do you want to say goodbye?"

"Oh yeah you're right…I have to get paid." Aki turned quickly, a little too quickly, and lost her balance, but Yusei was quick and caught her by her waist.

Aki felt his strong grip in her tighten and pull her towards him still hugging her from behind. Aki's face was heating up and she couldn't fight the blush off her face. Yusei on the other hand, placed his chin on her shoulder and placed light feathered kisses on her bar shoulder before whispering in her ear.

"Let's go say our goodbyes, just follow my lead okay?"

Aki simply nodded before Yusei let her go and held her hand in his leading her towards the bride and groom, the toast long forgotten. To his surprise, Aki managed to keep very professional as she said her goodbye and got her check, but just as they were leaving the bride stopped them in their tracks.

"You guys are so cute together…what's your secret?"

"Secret? Um I'm not sure there is one?" Aki stumbled to explain.

"Sure there is." Yusei said smiling and kissing Aki's cheek.

The bride giggled.

"Just be there for each other in all the ups and down supporting each other each step of the way. Even if they're wrong." Yusei explained.

Aki was starting to lean heavily against him. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open let alone keep up with what Yusei was saying. Her body was starting to feel heavy. The alcohol was finally settling in. She could still make out parts of Yusei's conversation through her haze.

"…If you can excuse us. I better get her home. She's all worn out…congratulations."

Aki could barely put one foot in front of the other as she followed Yusei, his arm still wrapped around her waist. She's not sure how, but she managed to walk like a sober woman all the way to the parking lot before she lost control. She felt her body pitch forward, but before she had a chance to stick her arms out, Yusei caught her. He picked her up and carried her bridal style the rest of the way towards his bike.

Aki's limbs were starting to feel like lead, so she didn't even put up a fight. Yusei on the other hand was having a hard time figuring out what to do with her. His bike wasn't exactly built for a sleeping passenger. Hell it barely held a passenger.

"Aki."

"Hmm…"

"Are you awake?"

"Mhmm…"

"That's not exactly convincing."

Aki giggled before taking a deep breath. She tipped her head back to stare at Yusei's face. She looked beautiful. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes shined brightly even through the haze. He was so focused on her that he didn't notice her raise her hand until he felt her fingertips glide across his skin.

"…So beautiful…" Aki mumbled as she traced his marker with her fingertips.

It was Yusei's turn to fight off a blush. Then Aki did the unexpected and kissed his marker.

"Why do I always fall for the bad guy? Why can't I fall for a decent guy?" Aki whispered against his cheek.

Before Yusei could come up with an answer, Aki was out of his arms. She was bent over and leaning against him.

"What are you-"

"Got it." Aki had her shoes in her hands.

She turned to him with a mischievous smile. She poked him lightly before running off.

"Catch me if you can!"

Yusei was stunned at her sudden change in behavior. Then he took off after her. He followed her out to an open field where he finally caught up to her. He caught her by her waist only she wasn't ready to give up. She squirmed out of his grasp and laughed before throwing her shoes off to a side.

"You caught me, but you owe me…a dance." She twirled around.

Yusei chuckled as he tried to keep up with her.

"Trust fall!" Aki called out giggling.

Yusei panicked, but somehow managed to catch her. He fell landing on his back with Aki in between his legs. He put his weight on his arms to sit up and Aki leaned into his chest.

"Look! It's beautiful, isn't it?" She pointed up into the night sky.

Yusei could see the stars shining in the full moon's light.

"Yeah it is."

"I love the night sky…it may look dark out, but the moon is never lonely…unlike the bright sun. The sun is all like 'look at me I'm so bright I need no one'…I'm kind of like the sun I guess…all alone and with all the attention… you- you're the moon. I love the moon." Aki sighed before standing up.

"I'm ready to go home now." Aki walked over and grabbed her shoes.

Yusei was confused as he stood up and followed after her, and as they were walking side by side, Aki suddenly stopped and tugged at him.

"Hey! Make a wish!" Aki was staring towards the sky again.

Yusei looked over to where she was looking and saw a shooting star…so he did.

Aki smiled up at him a genuine smile before she got on her tip toes and placed a small faint kiss on his lips…then she was gone. Yusei was stunned. Sure they had already kissed, but he was always the one to kiss her first and in public for show. He made his way to his bike where Aki was sitting on patiently. He climbed on in front of her and turned on the engine. As soon as he did, Aki put her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. He ignored his embarrassment and took off well aware of her body against him the entire ride.

* * *

"Aki we're here."

"Ok." She mumbled against his back.

She unwrapped her arms and sat up letting him slide off. She was starting to get really dizzy, so when she tried to get off, she slipped and almost fell, but Yusei was quick and he had her in his arms. Aki tried to walk on her own shoes in hand, but she kept wobbling and almost tripping, so Yusei picked her up and carried her against his chest. Aki snuggled into him and buried her nose into his chest to breathe in his scent.

"Mhmm you smell …amazing."

Yusei ignored her and proceeded to unlock the door to her house. He managed to open the door and close it behind him, but it was dark. He tripped and bumped his way into her room before finally tripping over something and landing on the bed with a still drunk Aki. That's when he realized drunk Aki was like dealing with a toddler.

"Wee…haha…that was fun…again." She was alert again and giggling.

Yusei sat on the edge of her bed with his back towards her and sighed.

"It's bedtime Aki."

"Aw, but I'm not tired."

"Well, I am."

"Fine, but read me a bedtime story?" She pouted.

"Okay, um where should I start?"

"At the beginning silly…oh but first I need my pajamas!" Aki said.

"Okay where are your-AKI!" Yusei turned towards her and stared shocked at what he was witnessing.

Aki had taken it upon herself to shrug out of her dress leaving her only in a very flimsy and lacey panties and matching black strapless bra. She looked like straight out of an adults only magazine. The ones Crow loved so much. Only when Aki made the move to unhook her bra, did he finally snap out of his daze.

"No…no I uh where's your pajamas?"

"Oh I'm in them silly I just need to take this part off, but I can't get it unstuck."

"Just my luck, of course you sleep naked…" Yusei rasped.

Yusei managed to settle her down and he went into her closet to look for anything he could get her in. Luckily, he managed to find a long shirt fairly quickly, but just as he turned back towards her, he saw black fabric coming towards him.

"Got it!"

Aki had slipped out of her bra and had thrown it at him. Yusei's face was hot and red with embarrassment and desire. She was perfect. Her skin looked soft and smooth, so delicate compared to his own. He cleared his throat and without looking at her exposed body, he shoved the shirt over her head. He tried to get the rest of the shirt on, but Aki wasn't having it.

"No! I don't want it…it's so hot."

"You'll get cold."

"That's why I have you." Aki wrapped her arms around his neck. Her chest against his as she held onto him tightly.

Aki started to tug on his clothes while she did he managed to stick her arms into the shirt, but not before she had stripped him of his jacket and dress shirt leaving him in an undershirt. He grabbed her wrists to stop her from undoing his pants, which were already becoming uncomfortable.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Mhmm a little bit." Aki yawned and rubbed her eyes with her knuckles.

"Come on let's get you tucked in."

Aki didn't fight him anymore, exhaustion settling in. he tucked her underneath her sheets and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep tight."

Yusei began to move away, but before he was out of reach, Aki grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me…not tonight…please." Aki whimpered.

Yusei felt conflicted. If he were to leave her alone now she would…actually he didn't know what she would do. Before he could decide anything, he felt her tug at his sleeve.

"I don't want to be alone anymore… Don't I get my fairytale prince? Why should I be the witch of the story?" Aki mumbled before closing her eyes and dropping her hand away from him.

Yusei sighed before kicking off his shoes. He undid his belt, but left his pants on. He started to grab a pillow from the other side of the bed when he felt her tug it back. Her eyes were half opened as she reached out for him. She whimpered. Yusei realized she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't leave me…please. What did I do wrong? I-I can change…I promise…just don't leave me. Not again…I can't…please. T-take me with you." Aki reached out towards him again.

This time Yusei took her hand and got under her covers beside her. She snuggled up to him and Yusei hesitantly wrapped his arms around her small frame.

And that's how Yusei Fudo spent the night with the infamous wedding planner, Aki Izayoi.

* * *

 ** _I know this chapter was short, but I've been going though some stuff. I will try to get the next chapter up as quickly as possible. Quick like a bunny._**

 ** _-MMXX_**


	3. Chapter 3

_I know that you're afraid_

 _I'm gonna walk away_

 _Each time the feeling fades_

 _Each time the feeling fades_

 _I know that you're afraid_

 _I'm gonna walk away_

 _Each time the feeling fades_

 _-Bad at Love Halsey_

* * *

Yusei winced as the sun's rays of light hit his face. He opened his eyes and sighed. For a second he was confused as to where he was not recognizing the room he was in. Suddenly he realized something warm beside him. Yusei still sleepy, looked down at his chest and almost feel off the bed. Aki was cuddled up to him. She had managed to get her delicate hands underneath his shirt, against his chest. He could tell how soft and delicate her hands were against his own rough and scarred skin.

The sight and feel of an unguarded and innocent Aki wasn't exactly the reason he almost fell out of bed though. It was the fact that, she at some point in the night had managed to slip out of her large shirt and abandon it. He cleared his throat in attempt to snap out of his own shock. Aki's soft body pressed against him did him no service and his body was starting to betray him.

He tried to slyly scoot away, but Aki only cuddled in closer. She pressed her bare breasts against his arm and he almost lost it. His pants were tight and starting to get painful. He tried to move away again, but she only followed him. This occurred a few more times before he ran out of bed. He landed on the floor with a thud and groaned. Aki went down with him of course. He held his breath for a few seconds and kept his eyes closed waiting for a reaction.

For a few long seconds there was silence.

"…"

"What the hell?!" Aki finally broke the silence.

* * *

Aki woke up with a start. Only to find herself almost completely naked on top of Yusei and on the floor. Aki blushed as she felt Yusei's hardness pressed against her. Aki felt her body get hot in reaction to his body's own reactions to her. Aki wanted him. Her body yearned for him and…she hated herself for that.

"What the hell?!"

Aki scrambled to get off him as quickly as possible. She stood above him, angry and red-faced with embarrassment. Her hands on her hips as she fumed leaving her exposed to him.

"Umm can you-?" Yusei struggled to speak his throat dry with want. He avoided looking at her.

Aki finally realized what was going on with him, only after she looked down at herself. She gasped as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Oh…my…god. Don't look!"

"I'm trying not to." Yusei mumbled.

Aki grabbed a sheet nearby and covered herself with it. She winced as her head began to pound.

"Ohh holy hangover." She placed her palm against her forehead in an attempt to soothe her headache.

However, Aki wasn't used to drinking anymore, so the pain was practically unbearable. She ignored Yusei and sat on the edge of her bed before placing her head between her knees.

"Hey are you alright?" Yusei stood above her worried.

"No I'm not alright! I'm anything but alright! First I drag you into an intricate and complicated lie. Then I drink like there's no tomorrow, because of this stupid feeling and all my stupid memories. Now I wake up with a man I barely know in my bed naked…"

"Technically you didn't wake up until we were on the floor."

Aki narrowed her eyes and looked at him annoyed.

"That makes it better how?"

"Right… well why don't we get you into a hot shower and some form of pajamas. Then I'll get you a big greasy breakfast, coffee, and some aspirin."

"I don't like coffee or pork." Aki groaned.

"Well, I'll figure something out. Come on."

Aki got up letting Yusei guide her towards the bathroom. She sat on the closed toilet seat while he turned her shower on and warmed the water up. A thought suddenly came to mind and Aki bit her lip as her face got red. Yusei turned towards her and gave her a worried look.

"Is it too hot?" Yusei asked motioning to the steaming water.

"No…it's not that. Wh-what did we um do last night?" Aki stammered.

It was Yusei's turn to feel embarrassed. He avoided looking at her innocent and worried face. The more vulnerable Aki seemed the more he wanted her. Not just for his bed, but he wanted to hold her and protect her. Maybe it was selfish of him, but he wanted her to depend on only him and look at him like he was the only man in the world. The crazy part is that he barely even knew the woman, but he just simply knew that's who he belonged to.

"So um did we?" Aki asked shyly.

"Uhh um no we didn't." Yusei had zoned out for a bit, but he could fill in the gaps easily.

"Oh." Aki sighed. Yusei couldn't tell if it was from relief or disappointment.

"Well…uh the water is ready so I'll leave you to it. I'm gonna go get breakfast started if you need anything just call for me."

Yusei moved toward the door, but before he could leave Aki spoke up.

"You know you don't have to take care of me. It's not like we're actually married. I am a grown woman you know."

"I know, but I want to."

Yusei closed the door behind him and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Aki stood underneath the running water. The scalding hot water running down her back didn't bother her and she didn't move until it slowly started to go cold and even then she was still. The freezing water finally jolted her enough for her to move. She began to scrub her body and shampoo her hair all the while lost in thought. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

"Are you okay in there?"

"Y-yeah fine." Aki called back.

"Okay well breakfast is ready, so…whenever you're ready it's in the kitchen."

"Thanks."

Aki turned off the water and reached for her red towel and wrapped it around her body. However, as she did, she caught the smell of Yusei. She grabbed the towel tightly before bringing up a fistful to her nose. She inhaled him. What the hell was wrong with her?

She snapped herself out of her daze and winced, her head still throbbing. She walked out of her bathroom and into her empty room. She eyed her messy bed before heading into her closet. She had an off day for the first time in a while, so she grabbed her only pair of sweats and a burgundy cami. She got dressed fairly quickly and dried her hair using her towel. Before heading out to her dining room. There she saw Yusei reading her newspaper. She sat in front of him and bit into a piece of buttery toast with jelly.

"What's so interesting you can't seem to put down the paper, hmm?" Aki teased after a few silent moments.

Yusei finally realized Aki had joined him and he quickly tried to hide the paper behind him.

"N-nothing really."

"Yeah that's convincing. Wanna try again?" Aki was curious about his odd behavior.

"Nope I'm good."

"Lemme see it." Aki reached out to him, but Yusei pulled away.

"Well now I really want to know." Aki got up to go over to him.

"It's not important really." Yusei insisted.

Aki got an idea. She sauntered over to him and pulled his chair to face her. She then put her hands on either side of him and sat on his lap, their eyes never leaving each other's.

"Wh-what are you do-"

"Shh." Aki pressed her finger up to his lips to silence him.

She pressed her hands against his chest and slowly brought them up to his neck. Where she rubbed softly.

"Why so tense hmm?" She purred into his ear making him shiver.

"Aki..." Yusei sighed.

"Hmm? You want me to stop?" Aki teased.

In an instant, Aki felt him harden beneath her. She traced his lips with her fingertips before grabbing his chin to meet her eyes.

"N-no." Yusei choked out.

"Hmm… I won't, but on one condition." Aki got closer until their lips were a breath away.

"Anything."

"Tell me what you're hiding." Aki grazed her lips against his, but pulled back before they could actually kiss.

"You're such a tease…"

"That's my only offer." Aki said before shifting her hips a little causing Yusei to groan.

"What's it going to be, hmm?"

"I-uh…" Yusei was having difficulty speaking. Words were jumbling and swallowing is the only thing he could actually do.

"Well your loss." Aki gave him a Cheshire cat smile before climbing off him and waving the newspaper in front of him.

"Wait!" Yusei suddenly realized he'd been played.

"Aki don't get mad."

Aki stepped away from him to read the paper and froze. The front page was a picture of her and Yusei kissing and another with him carrying her.

"What the hell is this?" Aki demanded.

"A picture…"

"No not the picture I don't give a damn about the pictures. The headline! Eligible bachelor, Yusei Fudo secretly married to the elusive daughter of senator Izayoi. Why are we headline news?! Do they not have anything better to report about? Now what are we going to do? Oh my god…my parents! Oh this is a disaster. How am I going to explain this?" Aki was falling down a rabbit hole, a dark, scary, rabbit hole of panic.

"They're gonna freak. My father is going to have a stroke and…I gotta go. Yeah go and explain it to them…they'll understand." Aki stumbled her way to her room completely ignoring a flustered Yusei.

In a second, she had her shoes and hoodie on. She grabbed her keys before remembering that Yusei was her ride until he fixed her car.

"Dammit." She hissed.

"Problem?" Yusei smirked.

"I need a ride."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please."

"And?"

"Thank you?"

"How about sorry Yusei for being such a-"

"Don't push it. You're lucky I haven't gone off on you for sleeping with me…I mean in my bed…with me in it…not together. Oh you know what I mean!" Aki was so flustered and nervous, she couldn't get her frustration and anger out.

Yusei on the other hand, was very amused watching Aki act unlike her usual put together self.

"Stop staring and let's go…my parents are going to want to meet you…officially. And they're gonna want answers."

Yusei stopped smiling finally realizing the full extent of the situation.

"Not laughing now, huh?"

* * *

Aki's childhood home...

Yusei whistled in awe upon seeing Aki's childhood home.

"I thought our house was pretty big…this thing is massive." Yusei commented.

"Yeah massive and empty." Aki mumbled.

"What?"

"I said, stop gawking and let's go inside. My dad doesn't like it when I'm late…" Aki climbed off is runner and took off her helmet before placing it on Yusei's runner.

Yusei hurried and did the same, but Aki was already standing in front of the doors, hesitant. Yusei took Aki's hand in his before giving her a light squeeze, making Aki snap out of her trance.

"My mother doesn't appreciate PDA." Aki said before finally ringing the doorbell.

"Too bad."

Instead of letting go, Yusei wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer into his side. Aki was about to shove him, when the door suddenly opened to reveal Aki's mother.

"My beautiful rose!" Aki's mother smiled.

"Hi mom."

"Come on in darling. Welcome home."

"Thanks." Aki slipped out of Yusei's grasp and followed her mom inside.

"I assume this is him? My son-in-law?" Aki's mom gave Yusei a once over before smiling again.

"He is handsome. You are Professor Fudo's son, correct?"

"Yes ma'am." Yusei nodded.

"I suppose you're the one I have to blame for missing out on my only daughter's happiest day of her life?" She accused.

"Mom! I-it wasn't like that…" Aki tried to defend Yusei, but trailed off unsure of what to say.

"Well, so far Mr. Fudo I am less than impressed with you, but I do not hate you…yet. My little rose deserves the very best, and you certainly do not fit the profile of the son-in-law I had hoped for. Out of many successful young men I introduced to my daughter, she chose you. I hope it was not out of spite my dear."

"Mother! I would never… all those successful men were arrogant and power hungry robots. I did not marry Yusei out of spite…I married him for his heart, passion, and because I-…well I love him…mother." Aki blushed as she tried to defend him.

"Passion fizzles out darling, but I suppose since you defend him so…valiantly I will give him a chance. I just don't want you to get hurt darling. I only want what is best for you. You know that right?" Aki's mother softened her tone and touched her daughter's cheek.

"Aki is the best person I have ever met. She's kind, strong, and a very independent and successful woman. Any man would be lucky to have her and luckily I am that man. I promise to protect and care for her until the very last breathe left in my body. I just want you to know that I love her more than I could possibly love anyone in this life."

"Well, those are some nice words you put together. However, words are simply that, words. Now Aki, your father is waiting for you in his study."

"I know the way mom. Come on Yusei."

Aki took Yusei's hand in hers and guided him through the halls. When they were out of her mother's earshot she spoke.

"Sorry about all this."

"It was expected and like she said, she only wants the best for you."

"Well it's not over yet, but my father should be a little easier to convince…maybe."

Aki stopped walking once they got to a sliding door. She knocked before letting herself in. Yusei followed close behind.

"Father."

"Aki! My little rose! You never did get the concept of knocking." Aki's father chuckled from his seat behind his desk.

"I did, but I just seem to forget when I see those sliding doors." Aki said embarrassed.

"Oh is this him? Your husband? The man that finally got a ring on your finger…I have to meet him."

"Ring?" Aki whispered confused before realizing she indeed had an engagement ring on her finger.

He got up from his seat and walked over towards Yusei. Once he reached him, he held out his hand for Yusei to shake.

"Nice to meet you senator."

"Likewise. Yusei, I've meet your father on occasions…honorable man. I can only expect you are the same."

"I strive to be."

"Well, if my little rose is happy than I am happy. Will you be staying with us for the week?"

"Um. Uh." Yusei blanked.

"Oh daddy! I totally forgot! I have to cancel my vacation this week…I made a mistake with marking my calendar and I have a wedding to do this weekend. I'm very sorry! I promise I'll make it up to you and mom." Aki pleaded.

"Akiza Izayoi you do this every single time. I am an old man and all I want to do is spend time with my family before it is too late for me. One week that's all I ask for."

"B-but daddy-"

"No buts. Now you will do your wedding, because I know how important your business is to you. However, this Sunday your mother and I will be expecting you and your husband here bright and early."

"I can do Saturday… and Sunday. If I can pull it off by Friday." Aki mumbled.

"Good then I will expect you both early Saturday morning and pack hiking clothes."

"We're going to the cabin aren't we?"

"Yeah just like when you were a little girl. Now go hurry and get started with your wedding planning!"

"Great I can't wait." Aki said unenthusiastically.

Aki and Yusei said their farewells and as soon as they were outside her house she sighed loudly.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked.

"What's wrong? Really? That was draining and on top of that I have a wedding to plan and a trip…oh no the trip." Aki groaned.

"Okay you're simply overwhelmed. One thing at a time. Let's go home-"

"No not home did you not just hear me? Wedding. Planning. Now. Office, I need to go to my office. Oh and call your friends." Aki climbed on Yusei's runner and put on her helmet.

"My friends?" Yusei stared confused.

"The blonde with the French accent…Sherry."

"Wait hold on-"

"Do you want me to plan your friend's wedding or not?"

"That's the wedding you have to plan?"

"Yes it's the only available time I have. I only get one week every 6 months off and this week just happen to have been one of them. I'm booked and I usually give myself leeway with keeping a few weeks open here and there, but I've been slammed lately. There's more than one reason why I denied the two of you when you came, okay? You simply made it easier to reject you when I caught you checking me out." Aki shrugged.

"Sorry." Yusei blushed and cleared his throat.

"Whatever. It happens. Let's go, I have a deadline to meet."

"Okay alright!" Yusei got on his runner and took off towards her office.

* * *

Aki's office…

Once Yusei had pulled up into her parking lot, Aki got off the runner and rushed into her office. Yusei pulled out his phone and called Sherry and Bruno while he watched Aki through her window. She was making phone calls of her own.

"Hey! Yuse! What's up?" Bruno answered.

"Hey man. I was just calling to see if the car we were working on was ready yet?"

"Oh Yeah the piece of junk is running smooth and purring like a kitty. Took a lot of work, but you were right Yusei, it was worth it."

"Great can you bring it to the wedding planner's office?"

"Oh this heap of metal is hers? Seriously? After the way she shot Sherry and I down, you got me to fix her car?! What the hell?"

"Just bring it down here. I'll explain when you get here. Oh is Sherry with you?"

"Yeah, she's around."

"Bring her with you."

"Why? So she strangle you with her own to hands? You might have a death wish, but I don't. Nope."

"Come on Bruno. Don't you trust me?"

"Sometimes."

"Just get her here."

"Fine I'll do what I can."

Yusei ended the call and made his was inside to Aki.

"They're on their way." Yusei announced once he saw her scribbling away at a notebook.

"Good." Aki mumbled.

"Do you need any help?"

"No uh. I got everything practically down I just need your friend's input."

"Well, I've known Sherry since forever maybe I can answer some of those questions."

"Oh yeah? Like what? Theme? Dress? Flower arrangements? Food? How many guests?

"Something French and open like the rose garden and elegant. Sherry doesn't really like puffy dresses, but she likes long, elegant, and delicate styled dresses. She'll deny that by the way. She likes baby's breath, lavender, roses, and lilies. She likes fruit and her favorite is pasta any kind really. From last time I checked, the guest list was about 30 or so guests. Oh and her colors are white, gold, and blue."

Aki wrote everything down before she stopped and stared at him.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

Aki bit her lip before getting up from her desk and walking towards him. She stopped right in front of him and just stood there. Watching. Studying. After a few seconds, she pressed her hand against his chest and stopped. Her eyes concentrated on the ring from earlier.

"How did you get this on me? When?"

"Oh the ring? I put it on when I took your hand before entering your parent's house."

"Once this wedding is over…we need to talk." Aki whispered.

"Mhmm."

Aki was standing super close and Yusei was starting to feel hazy. Her hand against his chest and his heart beating fast and hard. Yusei unconsciously, started to lean down close. Aki slid her hand from his chest up to the back of his neck. Yusei and Aki moved closer to each other until they were both a breath away from each other's lips.

"Hmm great so this is why you dragged me all the way out here, to see you and queen bitch get it on?"

"Sherry!"

"Hmm."

Aki jumped away from Yusei and cleared her throat in attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"We're here Yusei. Now what's so important that you had us drive out here on a Sunday?" Sherry glared at Aki.

"Ms. Leblanc I just wanted to say it would be an honor to plan your wedding. When I last spoke to you both, you mentioned wanting to get married as discrete and as soon as possible. If it is still what you both want and will allow me to do, I can make your wedding a reality. Does this Friday sound alright with you?" Aki asked.

"…"

Sherry and Bruno looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"I understand if you do not wish me to have anything to do with this, seeing as our last encounter went…well it went. Besides I may have had some resentment towards you last time…you know for trying to deceive me, but as Yusei has gone through such lengths… I'm giving you both the benefit of the doubt and I want to extend a sincere apology…and the only way I know how to do that is to do…this for you. It has also , been brought my attention, that I am not very good at expressing myself in words, so if it is okay with you I would like to show you how sorry I am."

"And exactly, what has Yusei been doing for you on our behalf?" Sherry questioned with an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Sherry!" Bruno began.

"No it is totally fine. He has been assisting me with my business and also offered to help fix my vehicle, which means a lot to me. He's done more than I could ask anyone to do and for that I am very grateful. Also all his effort made me realize I was quick to reject you both and I regret that very much, but I own up to my mistakes and I set out to rectify them. So…what do you say?"

"You sure are a business woman. You don't back down easily do you?" Sherry smirked.

"Not when I set my mind on it, no." Aki admitted.

"Sherry just set your pride aside for once and for your sake and for Bruno's just let her do it. In the days I've been helping her, I've been a witness at her stubbornness and professionalism. She's the best person to count on." Yusei spoke interrupted the two's staring contest.

They both turned towards Yusei and he quickly raised both hands in defense.

"I'm just trying to help."

Bruno snickered causing Sherry to turn on him and he quickly coughed.

"I didn't say anything. Besides Sherry, I love you and if she can pull it off, then I'd be more than happy to be by your side, legally, for the rest of my days. I say go ahead, I'm more than ready." Bruno said meekly.

Sherry sighed before finally backing off and nodding.

"Okay, but make sure I don't regret this or else."

"Yeah got it loud and clear. Now I do have some questions for you both. Not compatibility questions I promise! It's obvious you both are deeply in love, that's no question. It's just wedding details like possible venues, theme, and dress fittings. I have a few options you can choose from or if you want to go shopping for one on your own it's totally fine, and guest list."

"I have a dress…" Sherry muttered.

"Great one less thing to worry about. How about-" Aki was about to go on before Sherry interrupted her.

"Surprise us."

"Excuse me?" Aki stopped shocked.

"The guest list is probably 30 or so and everyone and I mean everyone gets along, so a seating chart doesn't really matter. Yusei can work with you I trust him. The only thing I ask is not to tell us the venue until the day of…no chance of it getting leaked and all that. I have to make a few arrangements of my own, so if you and Yusei can take care of the rest, I would appreciate it."

"Wh-what about B-bruno?"

"Darling is there anything you want our wedding to have?"

"Uhh…you walking down that aisle is all I need." Bruno shrugged.

"Well, we're off oh Bruno the keys?" Sherry asked.

"Oh yeah here." Bruno pulled them out of his jacket and tossed them towards Yusei, which he caught effortlessly.

"Good night cher." Sherry waved a hand in front of the shocked Aki, who had yet to move.

"I think I broke her. Good luck Yusei."

Sherry saluted before taking Bruno's hand and led him out. Aki was still wide-eyed and open-mouthed with disbelief and shock, when they left. Yusei stood in front of her before waving his gloved hand in front of her face in an attempt to grab her attention. She stood still only muttering under her breath.

"Aki? Earth to Aki. Hello? Anybody home?"

"…ssss..urrpr…ise…me…sh…e…"

"Hey. Snap out of it, love." Yusei took off his gloves and held her face in his warm hands. He brought his face down to hers to meet her eyes that were filled with turmoil.

"Aki. It's not funny anymore, come back to me, my rose." Yusei tried to get her to focus on him, but he couldn't snap her out of it, so he did the only thing he could think of…and kissed her.

He kissed her softly and timidly at first, but when his tongue traced her lips and she gasped, he deepened the kiss. The next thing he knew, she was kissing him back shyly. He felt her hands wrap around his neck and her fingers tangled themselves into his hair bringing him closer. He stepped forward backing her into her desk before Aki unexpectedly, lifted her leg and wrapped it around his torso.

Yusei wasn't sure what was coming over them. He took her other leg and brought her up onto her desk, knocking stuff over in their haste. Aki locked her legs around his waist and took off her lover's jacket in one quick move. They finally broke apart both of them panting with their foreheads pressed together. Aki put her arms around his neck and Yusei placed his hands on her waist, his fingers teasing the exposed skin.

"A-aki?"

"Mhhmm?"

"You okay?"

"Mhhmm fine. Yusei kiss me." Aki whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" her breathing was ragged, but her hands pressed him on.

Yusei dipped his head before nipping her bottom lip making her whimper in protest. He placed small kisses alongside her jawline before placing one on the hollow of her neck. Aki gasped and raised herself to get closer. She threw her head back allowing Yusei easier access to her sensitive spot. His hands rubbed her thighs slowly and teasingly. Aki moaned when his hard chest grazed her breasts, but before they could do anything else…her phone rang.

Aki snapped out of her lust filled haze and pulled away. Yusei stepped back and grabbed his jacket off the floor before picking up the rest of the stuff they had thrown. Aki climbed off her desk and began to work away, writing and speaking over the phone. Once she had hung up the phone she took a deep breath.

"Yusei a-about what w-we almost uh did…"

"Aki I'm so sorry I didn't…I never meant to uh…you know?"

"I would like you to talk to Sherry please. I need to work with her, you know? I-it's not that I don't trust you. It's j-just that I c-can't seem to control myself ar-round you…Don't think I just love to sleep around with the first guy I see! That-that's not me. W-we aren't even dat-ing let alone really mar-ried. I-I just can't be around you okay?"

"Aki…"

"D-don't…please. I-I can't I barely know you and we've already… after this weekend. We'll be even and I can come up with an excuse a-and you can go back to your most eligible bachelor life."

"What? I don't want that…you can't possibly want that."

"No? How would you know? Y-you know everything Sherry likes, dislikes, and loves. H-her favorite color, flowers, and dresses…you know every single detail that matters about her. What do you know about me, huh?" Aki asked.

"Roses you love roses. You are kind and generous…stubborn and beautiful inside and out. You're right I don't know every single detail about you, but I want to more than anything I want to."

"Wh-what is it, Yusei? What really bothers you so much about me that you don't want to let me go? Is it my business? My wealth? My family name? O-or is it something more primal an itch or an urge you can't quite scratch? My body? Is that it? You want to fuck me and then leave me….like everyone else do you want to use me? I already gave everything you asked for! I'm helping your friend like we agreed. What else do you want from me? Tell me!" Aki was holding back tears as she grabbed onto Yusei's collar and begged him.

"What happened to you?" Yusei whispered.

"No-nothing…" Aki's voice was small as she backed away from him.

"Then…is that really what you think? You think everyone who shows any interest in you wants something from you? Well I do want something else you're right. I want you. Your friendship for starters, but don't get me wrong I want everything from you. I want to hold you tight, I want to caress your cheek and kiss away your tears. I want to entangle my body with yours and wake up with you every single day. I want you to feel the same way I do and I want to spend the rest of my days along your side. Defending your honor and showing you off to the world as my wife…my real wife. I want our fake marriage certificate to be real. I want to be the father of your children and vice versa. I want to watch our grandchildren grow up and fallen in love. I want to grow old with you and be buried at your side. I want to reunite in the heavens and spend the rest of eternity together. More than anything Aki, I want you to accept me into your life and take away all of your pain and loneliness."

Aki was silent as Yusei pour out his heart to her. Until she could no longer stand to be near him. She wrapped her arms around herself and fixed her eyes on the floor before she spoke.

"I-I c-can't."

"W-what? Y-you can't be serious."

"I said I can't Yusei! I don't love you! I-I hate you! I hate everything about you! I hate your friends, I hate your optimism and I hate the way I feel about you…I can't love you I-I don't want anything from you! I don't want your friendship! I made a promise to your friend and I'm going to keep it, but don't expect anything else. Once that's over, I never want to see you again in my life! And don't worry about my parents, they can handle the truth. Now leave me alone!" Aki yelled at the floor.

"N-no I won't! Not unless you can look me in the eyes and tell me…" Yusei trailed off his words getting stuck in his throat.

Aki raised her head, her eyes glossy with unshed tears. She gritted her teeth and hissed out the words he couldn't manage.

"I-I don't love you!"

Yusei took a step back before clearing his throat.

"I see. Then I suppose I have nothing to do here." Yusei placed her car keys on her desk before turning on his heel and walking out the door.

Aki let her body fall and the tears run. Her body trembled with her sobs almost to the point of hyperventilating. She cried and screamed until her voice went hoarse and her tears refused to fall anymore.

* * *

 _ **Dun Dun daaa! Well that took a turn for the super sad ending I almost cried writing this…almost! Anyways the next chapter is going to be a rough one, so it might be a while before I post, because I wanna get it just right. Lemme know what ya'll think.**_

 _ **-MMXX**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Got a girl with California eyes_

 _And I thought that she could really be the one this time_

 _But I never got the chance to make her mine_

 _Because she fell in love with little thin white lines_

 _London girl with an attitude_

 _We never told no one but we look so cute_

 _Both got way better things to do_

 _But I always think about it when I'm riding through_

 _ **Bad At Love- Halsey**_

* * *

Carly found her boss cradled in a ball in the middle of her office the next day. It was supposed to be her week off too, but upon Yusei's insistence, there she was, helping her boss up from the floor instead of sipping margaritas on the beach next to her husband.

Or at least she was trying to help her boss up from the floor. However, Aki wouldn't budge, so Carly sat down and guided Aki's head to her lap. Aki didn't acknowledge her, so Carly patiently weaved her fingers through her messy hair untangling what she could. Carly hummed soothingly.

"You better not tell Jack I lent you his favorite napping place." Carly mumbled.

"Carly?" Aki finally looked up.

"Hey boss lady."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?"

"Don't worry about me." Carly shook her head.

"I know you're selfless, but your husband must hate me enough as it is…" Aki sat up only to bring her knees to her chest and wrap her arms around them.

"Let me worry about my husband."

Aki sighed before resting her chin on top of her knees, her eyes beginning to glaze over back to the empty Carly saw before.

"Oh Aki, what did you do?" Carly sighed.

"I messed up Carly. Really bad, but I was scared. I'm still scared."

Carly couldn't help the chuckle escape her lips.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh no reason. I know you have your reasons, but Miss Aki Izayoi scared? That must be a joke? It's unheard of. Don't you know? Aki Izayoi takes no one's shit and is a total badass. She raised her business on her own and she is a successful, sought out wedding planner. She did all this without the help of no man including her own father. She stepped out of her family's shadow and screamed at the world to look at her. She set out to make a difference and to make the world her bitch. All on her own."

"You…you don't know the whole story. Carly you're missing a piece… a big chunk that my father helped me disappear."

"Oh my God…you didn't kill anyone did you?!"

"NO! Of course not."

"Oh, what a relief. I mean your dad **is** a politician…" Carly trailed off upon seeing Aki smile just a fraction.

"Not all politicians are bad Carly. Don't be such a conspiracy theorist. Remember a good reporter always checks her facts."

"Okay then lay it on me."

"It's not so simple, bringing up the past opens old wounds, Carly. I didn't hurt anyone…it was the other way around actually."

"Aki that doesn't matter. Don't you get it? You survived…well you did more than survive…you achieved impossible goals and you strive to grow and get better. You just need a push and a shoulder to cry on when things get overwhelming."

Aki gave her a look and Carly shook her head.

"Not my shoulder sweetie. Don't you know? I'm simply an assistant that books all the appointments and makes all the teas."

"Not anymore."

"What? A-am I fired? Seriously?"

"Kind of…Carly I read your blog and your photos are phenomenal. Your skills are amazing and here you're not living up to your full potential. I-I wanted to tell you this after you got back from your vacation, but as I ruined it…I feel the need to make it up to you. You have an interview in a month with that news channel with the blonde, annoying girl?"

"Wait, you're talking about Angela?! Oh my! No…I have an interview with the Daily Duel?! Oh, but what about you? Who will book your teas and heat up your appointments?"

"Carly relax and breathe. I've got that covered already." Aki smiled.

"Really?"

"Well, no not exactly, but I can manage. How hard can it be?"

"Aki, I know someone who would be perfect! Well not as an assistant, but as a partner."

"Oh?"

"You know him too! You both work great together and he's super responsible…"

"No. Not Yusei. Especially not after…he has a company to look after, you know. He is an engineer."

"Oh, come on! He would find a way to make it work. You don't know Yusei when he sets his mind on something- "

"Exactly Carly! I don't know Yusei. I couldn't possibly ask him to pick up his life and ask him what, exactly?"

"From my understanding, he offered you the world Aki. Why would you turn that down? Why would anyone turn that down?"

"He isn't the first to make that offer." Aki said sadly.

"Talk to me?"

"I'm late. I have to finish making arrangements for Sherry Leblanc's weeding." Aki finally shut down and got up.

"You can go home. I can handle things here." Aki walked into her office bathroom and closed it behind her.

"B-but I ship you guys so hard…and even Jack does too. Even though he would never admit it publicly." Carly said to the closed door and into the otherwise empty room.

* * *

Carly was worried, so she stayed and tried to organize Aki's office. Aki stepped out of her bathroom a few minutes later. Showered, clean, and ready to take on the world. No trace of the broken woman from before.

"Carly? What are you still doing here? Go home to your husband."

"Aki I was worried…can you blame me?"

"I suppose not, but don't worry. I'm going to work from home. Not my house…my parent's house, which means I'm not going to be alone, okay? Now go home. Don't worry. I'm closing up and you can't be here, and you are not invited to my parent's house unless you want to deal with my mom?" Aki asked knowingly.

"A-alright I'm going! Good luck!" Carly stuttered.

Carly turned red and got up from the floor in a hurry. She literally ran from Aki, but before closing the door behind her she looked back at Aki, giving her a worried smile. Aki returned it, but it didn't quite reach her sadden eyes.

Aki watched as Carly climbed into her little car and drove off before locking up her office. She sighed as she tucked her keys into her pocket. She walked towards her car, but as she got near it, she felt a painful pang in her heart. She gripped the key to her car tightly before sighing.

"I can't do this." She whispered before shoving the key into her pocket alongside her office keys.

She turned away from her beloved car and began walking towards her parent's house. She knew if anyone would understand her it would be her father and maybe even her mother. She walked alone taking in deep breaths trying to concentrate on the sidewalk before her rather than the thoughts threatening to overwhelm her.

" _I love you Aki Izayoi…it would be my greatest joy in life if I could share the rest of mine with yours."_

" _I love your smile, your eyes, your heart, and everything about you."_

" _It would be an honor to take you as my bride."_

" _Let's grow old together. You and I forever. With a whole lot of children and even more grandchildren."_

" _You're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on."_

" _I consider myself to be a lucky man with you by my side."_

" _Will you marry me, my love?"_

Aki's tears rolled down her cheeks in a steady stream as she hugged herself and walked unsteady towards her parent's home. Her first and until recently, only love. The man who broke her heart and left her a shell of what she used to be. Aki sobbed as all her memories began to flow back to her. The memories she tried so hard and desperately to forget.

" _You're mine and only mine Aki. Get that through your thick skull damn you."_

" _You make this dark part of me lose control, why do you do that, huh?"_

" _Do you enjoy looking at other men?"_

" _Why do you make me hurt you, baby?"_

" _Do you like to make me beg?"_

Aki tried to focus on putting one foot in front of the other as she relived every second of her short-lived love. If she wasn't careful she would soon find herself hyperventilating. She somehow managed to make it to her childhood home. She furiously wiped the tears from her face as she punched in the code to the garden door. It was the only entrance unknown to the staff and to anyone else who wasn't her or her parents.

She wanted to avoid her parents, so she quietly closed the door behind her and secretly made her way to her old room. Luckily for her, her room was close to the garden and all she needed to do way climb the vine wrap up to her window. Maybe she used to sneak out to have a late-night rendezvous in her youth, but that was a lifetime ago.

She easily climbed the vines and into her balcony. She prayed her window door would be open as she jostled the knob. To her surprise it clicked and then it opened. She slowly maneuvered her way into her unknown room, but just as she quietly shut the door behind her, the lights to her room turned on.

She quickly turned towards her door to see both her parents frowning at her from her doorway. Aki sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck and coughed.

"Um hey mom and dad. What's up?" Aki tried to give them a smile, but barely managed to hold back a sob.

They were at her side before she could take another step comforting her. Aki collapsed into her parents embrace. Finally letting all the feelings and memories overwhelm her. She doesn't know how long they are there for, but eventually with the help of her father, she is placed in her bath. Her mother bathes her like a child with rose-scented bubbles and all.

Eventually, she finds herself cuddled up in between her mother and father watching comedy movies like when she was a child. Only this time her father is having a difficult time staying on the bed with one leg on the bed and the other dangling off her bed. The whole time she laughs when her dad laughs, but she doesn't pay attention to the movie. She doesn't even notice when it's over and her father tucks them in.

She does notice her mother's warmth as she cradles her against her body like a child. Eventually her mother's even breathing lulls her to a restless and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Aki woke up to breakfast in bed with all her favorites, but with zero appetite. Still Aki sat up in her bed and ate slowly while her parents watched her curiously. When she finished, her parents began to talk at the same time.

"Aki what's wrong baby?"

"Did that boy break your heart? Did he hurt you?"

"My little rose, he was nowhere near good enough for you and I always said as much."

"Mom and dad! Are you two going to let me speak?"

They quit talking as soon as spoke up.

"His name is Yusei, and no he did not hurt me, I promise. It was more like the other way around. Oh, and mom, I'm the one that isn't good enough…for anybody…not in my current state. I appreciate you guys letting me stay here and for nursing me like when I was a child. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get dressed on my own. I do still have a wedding to plan for this weekend. No time left for me to waste." Aki got out of bed with a jump hoping to convince her parents she was fine.

Her mother and father shared a worried look before leaving her room. Aki got dressed and was ready to get started with the planning...until she remembered she left her planning journal in her office. She groaned. She really didn't want to go back there. She really didn't need her journal...she could make due with her phone. Since all her contacts were in her phone anyways. She looked around her room before realizing she left it back at her office. She groaned, just her luck. As she climbed down the stairs to the foyer, she noticed both her parents waiting for her.

"Hey, mom and dad."

"My little rose, do you need help?" Aki's mother asked.

"We can both help you. We cleared our schedules for today." Her father chimed in.

"Um I appreciate it guys, but I think I got it. I just need to pick something up from the office, so..." Aki trailed off.

"I'll get the driver."

"And I'll get my purse."

Aki's mom and dad took off in different directions leaving her alone and confused.

"What just happened?" She said to no one in particular.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Yusei was busy trying to keep busy. He was in his garage blaring his music and taking his frustration out on the runner in front of him. He knew he was being rough, but he couldn't help it he was so damn angry. He didn't understand...he was usually the cool level-headed guy. Dependable and responsible and wanted by most women...except for one.

He had poured his heart out to her and she basically threw it back to him. The worse thing out of all was the fact that he couldn't just forget about her. Even as he worked on the engine all he could think of was how badly he wanted to slide his roughened hands down her soft creamy fair skin. He wanted to tangle his legs with hers and hold her tightly to his harden chest.

Her scent...it was intoxicating. More than the smell of gasoline or synthetic oils. Maybe the fumes were starting to get to him...he really didn't care if he could see her face. Even if it was only in his head.

"Yusei!"

Yusei fell as he was ripped away from his daydream...by his friends. All. Of. Them. Just standing there watching him. His loud music no longer drowning out the rest of the world.

Jack, Crow, and even Kalin was laughing at him from where they stood. The rest of the group looked at him with pity and worry in their eyes. Bruno, Misty and Carly chastised the others while Sherry helped Yusei up.

"You guys shouldn't have come. I'm fine. Totally fine. Busy by the way." Yusei went back to work.

"Dude you're like totally bumming everyone out. We are so worried about you since you know we've never seen you like this." Crow pointed out.

"Should I punch him?" Jack asked out loud.

"No!" Mostly everyone yelled.

"He might have a point though." Kalin crossed his arms in front of him.

Misty lightly hit her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Ow."

"Carly told us about Aki, so you know we came to make you feel better or whatever." Sherry stated.

"I appreciate the effort guys, but I'm fine really."

"Bruno and I were thinking of firing her as our planner." Sherry began.

"No, no don't do that. She's the best in the industry and all that. You guys deserve the best. I promise there won't be any drama it's not like we even dated. We barely knew each other."

"Oh really?" Sherry gave him a pointed look.

"Is that why Blister sent these over?" Bruno held out some certificates, which Yusei quickly snatched.

"Fake real wedding license and certificates? According to them you have been married for about two years now." Carly piped in.

"Yeah, I guess our wedding invitations were lost along the way, huh?" Crow teased.

"Since when do best mates not ask each other to be their best man?" Jack continued.

"Why haven't we meet your loving wife Yusei?" Misty picked up.

"Are you ashamed of us? Is that it?" Kalin continued the onslaught.

"So, you've all seen them I take it?" Yusei sighed.

"Yup, Mr. And Mrs. Fudo. Yusei how far were you thinking of taking this farce?" Sherry asked the obvious.

"Just leave me be. I don't need to hear it." Yusei said rolling up the papers and sticking them in his back pocket.

"Yusei we're just worried man." Jack stated.

"Well, as you all can see I'm doing just fine." Yusei stated in frustration.

"Is-is that why...you just threw your wrench?" Bruno asked nervously.

It wasn't until he watched as his friends visibly took a few steps away from him that he realized what he had just done. He had lost his temper. The wrench he once held tightly in his grip...so tightly that his knuckles turned white, was now laying in front of an indented garage door.

"Um I'm so sorry I-I don't know what came over me." Yusei apologized.

"I think you need a break." Sherry pointed out.

"Y-yeah I think you're right. Sorry guys, but I really do want to be alone for a bit. I-I just need to think through some stuff." Yusei explained before rubbing the back of his neck shamefully.

His friends watched as he visibly slumped and dragged himself out of the garage and into his house, which was too big for a single man to live in. If you were to ask his opinion anyway. Yusei slumped onto his couch face first and groaned.

"You know _cher,_ feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to solve anything."

Sherry's voice echoed throughout his living room and it annoyed him that she was right. He forced himself up and simply took out the certificates from his back pocket. He held them in his hands and just stared. Maybe he should burn them? He should probably call Blister to void or annul their so-called marriage.

"Are you going to tell her?" Sherry asked not really expecting an answer.

"I don't know if I should." Yusei mumbled.

"You have no idea how badly I want to keep these. How badly I want this to be the truth. I know I barely know her, but I want to be selfish for once in my life and take it. I want to make my life with her. Her, probably the only woman who doesn't throw herself at me, and I want her. She's just incredible. She doesn't need anyone to defend her, but, even though she would never admit it, she needs a partner. And I want to be that person. I want to stand by her side and celebrate her accomplishments as her husband." Yusei confessed.

"Then tell her. Fight for her." Sherry insisted.

"I don't think I could stand for her to deny me again. It was painful the first time around."

"Do you need me to talk to her?"

"No. Just leave it alone Sherry." Yusei sighed.

"Should I cancel?"

"No. Not on my account. I promise no wedding drama on my part. I'll behave." Yusei gave her a small smile.

"You're such a sweetheart, Yusei. Anyone would be lucky to have you, _mon ami_. Now enough of the mushy stuff, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Sherry gave him one last smile before taking off to join the others.

Yusei stared at the papers in his hands before making up his mind.

* * *

Later on...

Aki was exasperated with her parents. She knew that they meant no harm, but they were really starting to get on her nerves. Her mother questioned every single detail and mostly her father was the victim. She questioned everything and then asked her father's opinion hoping he would back her up.

Her father, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with being in the middle of the argument. Aki had all morning and the most she had managed to get done was get a venue for the ceremony and the actual reception...barely. It didn't help that Sherry was avoiding her and Bruno simply gave her the, 'surprise us' response. At least, she managed to get him to send her a guest list.

Aki gave up on asking the bride and groom's opinion, but the only other help she could get would come from the one person she needed to avoid above all...Yusei. Aki took her phone and her planner while she avoided being seen by her mother, who was in the middle of an intense argument about why carnations were the cheap whores of the flower family, with her poor father. Aki left her office and decided to sit cross-legged outside her office door.

She unlocked her phone and went into her contact list. She scrolled over her saved numbers and stopped at the familiar name. She simply stared at it before groaning in frustration. Why couldn't she have the courage to press the call button? What if he answered? What would she say then? Um hi it's the girl that broke your heart, sorry to bother you, but uh I need your help to plan your childhood friend's wedding cause she's totally ghosting me?

"Tough day, huh?" A shadow lingered above Aki, but she was so deep in thought she barely registered the sentences meant for her.

"You have no idea." Aki mumbled back a response not totally paying attention.

"Maybe I can help?"

"Nor unless you know the likes, dislikes, and all-around preferences of a French woman that slightly terrifies and at the same time amazes me." Aki still wasn't really paying the stranger any mind.

"You'd be surprised."

Suddenly the shadow shifted, and Aki felt the stranger's presence besides her.

"Her color scheme should be royal blue and gold. The cake should be French vanilla and chocolate layers alternating with Chantilly, mascarpone cream and fresh fruit."

Aki finally snapped out of her daze and looked at the man sitting beside her. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Hey."

"H-hi. W-what are you...? I mean I thought after you know...that you wouldn't want anything to do with me." Aki stuttered in disbelief.

"Well, I decided that I might have rushed some things, so I wanted to start over. If you want to I mean? as friends..." Yusei trailed off.

"R-really? I-I would like that actually." Aki smiled.

Aki stood up from her spot to face Yusei as he stood.

"B-but I would actually like something more..." Aki trailed off.

Yusei's heart sped up in anticipation.

"Wh-what would you say to be my p-partner? M-my business partner? You know something part time or whatever?" Aki offered.

"What do you say?" Aki held out her hand.

Yusei got up and stood before her and took her hand. He lightly shook it in agreement.

"I would like that."

Aki let out a sigh of relief.

"T-there's actually something I need to show you." Yusei took out a folder and handed it to her.

Aki took it and opened it. She froze as she looked over the folder's contents.

"A-a marriage license and proof of marriage certificate? Did you really do this for me?" Aki gave him a shocked look.

"Are these-"

"Legit? Yeah. Mrs. Fudo."

"W-why would you do this? I mean I'm a stranger and you gave up your marital status for me I don't understand." Aki continued.

"I don't have an answer you want to hear." Yusei responded.

"Are you really okay with playing my pretend husband? What if you fall in love?"

"I already have."

"No seriously-"

"We can get divorced it happens." Yusei proposed.

"I suppose this is my fault. We can figure it out later. Now we can focus on planning this wedding."

"Sounds good to me."

"Oh, um fair warning, my mother, not exactly your biggest fan right now and she and my father are inside. Let me just go talk to them first. Just wait here for a bit, ok?" Aki said.

Yusei stood outside trying to keep himself from eavesdropping. He could hear Aki and her mother arguing and her father trying to keep them calm. A few minutes later, the office door opened, and Aki's parents stepped outside. Aki's mother saw him and gave him a glare.

"You aren't good enough for her. I don't care that your family is top of the social class. Aki can never be with the likes of you-"

"Mother!" Aki interrupted.

"That's enough, honey. Let's go home. Aki is an adult you know." Aki's father guided her mother away towards their limo.

"Young man, do make sure to take good care of our little rose. It's in your best interest to do so." Aki's father said before climbing into his limo.

Then they were gone leaving behind an embarrassed Aki with a nervous Yusei. The tension was thick between the two, but their embarrassment kept the situation awkward.

"S-sorry about my parents. W-we should probably finish up some...things...f-for the wedding I mean." Aki struggled to speak.

"Yeah." Yusei nodded in agreement.

Aki and Yusei went into her office and worked together for the rest of the day.

* * *

Aki yawned as she finished sealing the last invitation envelope.

"It's gotten pretty late Aki. We should probably call it a night." Yusei suggested.

Aki nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Aki stood and stretched before stifling another yawn.

"I should call my parents to let them know I will be staying at my place tonight." Aki said.

"Wait." Yusei got up and made his way towards Aki.

As he got closer to her, Aki involuntarily took a few steps back.

"U-um what are you doing?"

"Hold on."

Yusei stood in front of her only a breath away. Aki felt her heart race as she watched Yusei take off his gloves. She gulped as his fingers grazed her cheek. Her face felt warm and she could tell she was obviously blushing. Aki closed her eyes as Yusei's face got closer.

Aki expected...something, but nothing happened. Aki opened her eyes as she felt Yusei step away from her.

"You had a sticker stuck in your hair." Yusei said chuckling.

He moved away and put his gloves back on. Meanwhile, Aki could only watch his back and clutch her fist to her chest. She tried to will her heart to stop racing and her cheeks to cool down.

"Can you get home on your own okay?" Yusei asked.

"Y-yes. My keys are on my desk."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Unless you want me to stay until you lock up?"

"No. That's okay I need to gather the invitations to send them first thing tomorrow morning." Aki shook her head.

She crouched down to her spot on the floor and began to pick up her finished envelopes.

"I can help." Yusei said as he crouched down beside her.

"No that's okay really." Aki picked up the pace in trying to gather the invitations.

The last envelope and they touched hands. Aki snatched her hand back as if she had been burned. Yusei on the other hand, ignored her reaction and stood up. Aki stood back up before him and he handed her the rest of the envelopes.

"Um thanks. I should close up."

"Sure. Do you need a hand?" Yusei asked.

"N-no I think I got it." Aki shook her head.

She placed the invitations in her bag and grabbed her keys off of her desk. She opened the door to her office and waited as Yusei switched off the lights and stepped outside after her. Aki closed the door behind him and locked it. She turned around to see Yusei standing behind her, waiting.

"Let me walk you to your car."

"I-it really isn't necessary."

"I know, but it'll give me piece of mind. Besides I'm parked next to you, so it's on my way." Yusei explained.

"Fine." Aki gave in.

They walked in awkward silence until they reached her car.

"So tomorrow drop by whenever you get done with your other business. I'll be in a little later since I'll be dropping off the invites first thing." Aki explained.

"Okay sounds like a plan." Yusei agreed.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Aki climbed into her car and turned her engine. She pulled out of the parking space and headed home.

* * *

The next few days, both Aki and Yusei worked tirelessly together. They started working well together, but never strayed from keeping their relationship professionally. Yusei was a patient man, but even he was starting to feel antsy with their close quarters and strained relationship. However, every time he tried to stray away from their work conversations, Aki quickly shut him down.

"Hey, Aki."

"Yeah?"

"We pretty much have everything covered and tomorrow is the big day."

"Yup. Finally, I can take a small vacation after this." Aki nodded.

"Yeah, but before you do. We need to talk." Yusei began.

"Yes of course, but we're at the final stretch here and I can't shift my focus now." Aki shut him down again.

"S-sure. Anything you need me to do?"

"Nope. As of right now, you are to be responsible for the best man duties you were assigned. You are now part of the wedding posse and I will be working directly with the bride. Remember tonight is the rehearsal dinner at the reception venue. I'll see you then." Aki said before answering her ringing phone.

Yusei sighed as he watched her hurry off on the other direction.

* * *

That night...after the rehearsal dinner...

"Hey. Nice rehearsal dinner. You were right about keeping Aki as our planner." Sherry stated as she walked up to Yusei.

"Yeah."

"You don't seem so happy. I thought you were working with Aki and that you had a partnership going on." Sherry pointed out.

"I don't want to bother you with my drama the night before you're supposed to get hitch." Yusei joked.

"You nervous?" Yusei asked.

"No, not really. I'm excited, but I can't help but worry about you." Sherry said.

"That's nonsense."

"You seem so distant even working alongside her."

"Yeah work is awesome, but she no matter how close we work together, she's kept me at an arms-length. You know we haven't even talked about our marriage thing."

"Well, I can't tell if that's a bad or a good thing." Sherry answered honestly.

Yusei gave her a smile.

"No worries. You need to get some sleep for tomorrow." Yusei placed his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be the one in white." Sherry winked.

Yusei waited until everyone else filed out leaving him behind with a busy Aki. She was busy cleaning up their table.

"Hey."

Aki looked up to see Yusei before her. He was dressed in formal wear and Aki felt a blush forming.

"W-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting some rest?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. Why are you doing the clean up?"

"I made the mistake of not hiring a clean-up crew for tonight, but don't worry tomorrow is totally covered." Aki smiled as she moved along the table gathering up the trash left behind.

"So, you're doing this by yourself?"

"Yup it happens. I miss something small and I take care of it. It really isn't a bother. I will be done promptly, so you can go home. Don't worry about me." Aki gave him a smile.

"I want to help." Yusei followed her opening a trash bag behind her.

"Alright. Thanks."

They worked swiftly and silently and were done in no time.

"Thanks. Now I'll just take the bag out back and lock up."

"Nope. I'll do that, and you lock up, so we can walk out together." Yusei said.

"Fine." Aki agreed.

Yusei took out the trash while Aki shut the lights off and locked the doors. She kicked off her heels as she waited for Yusei to show up.

"Alright. Done."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Aki spoke the last words he had been hearing every day that week and it annoyed him.

"Let me walk you."

"Thanks, but I'll be okay. Ow!" Aki grabbed her foot and felt a wet slippery substance.

"Damn I stepped on a piece of glass." Aki grumbled.

"Here, let me see."

"No. I can get it."

"Seriously. Aki I'm getting sick of this. Let me see."

Yusei picked Aki up and held her in a bridal style embrace. Aki gasped and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck in fear of falling.

"Yusei! Let me down."

"No, I can't see since it is dark out here and I don't want you stepping on your injured foot. I'll carry you to your car and use that light to dig out the piece of glass." Yusei reasoned.

"Fine." Aki grumbled.

Yusei carried her to her car and Aki opened her car door. He placed her on her seat and picked her foot up to his eye level. Aki on the other hand blushed as her dress rose up to her waist. She kept her hands on the fabric in an attempt to cover herself while Yusei was focused on getting the large glass shard out of her foot without it breaking.

Yusei placed his bare hand on her calf to keep her steady and Aki bit her lower lip and tried to fight off the flush threatening to give away her body's reaction. He took the glass out gently and made sure to look over her wound to ensure all the glass was taken out. He stopped the bleeding with his handkerchief and sighed in relief as the blood stopped flowing.

"You'll be fine. Your shots are up to date, right?"

"Mhmm." Aki mumbled.

Yusei looked at her and realized something. Aki was flushed red from the tips of her ears down to her neck. Yusei realized how they were positioned. Aki was trying to keep her dress from going over her hips and Yusei was literally in between her legs. His tanned hand a stark contrast to her creamy fair skin. Then he did the unexpected and placed a small kiss on the calf he was holding causing Aki to shiver.

"All better." he murmured against her skin.

Aki moaned in response. Yusei placed his hands on her waist and picked her up and sat her on the passenger seat and climbed in after her.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" Aki managed a response.

"I'm taking you home." Yusei said before closing the door behind him and turned on the car.

"W-what about your runner?"

"I actually rode here with Jack, so I would have needed a ride anyway." Yusei chuckled.

"So, this was your plan to get me all alone?" Aki asked.

"Not before the wedding but knowing you...you would run off before we could talk." Yusei stated as he pulled out of the parking spot.

"I just need to be focused...and to think some things through first." Aki said.

Aki crossed her arms in front of her and looked out her window paying no attention to Yusei. Yusei was beyond frustrated, so his next actions were out of complete desperation. He pulled over on the side of the empty road surprising Aki. He put the car on park and turned off the engine.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!"

"We're having this talk Aki. You've been avoiding me-"

"Nonsense! We literally work together."

"No, you've been avoiding me as a man. Aki I can't just put my feelings for you aside and especially if we're married. I want to be your husband in every aspect of the word. I want to have a family with you-"

"St-top it."

"No not until you hear me out."

"Y-you don't understand!"

"I love you damnit!" Yusei froze as he saw Aki flinch at his tone of voice.

"A-aki?"

Aki felt the tears fall before she could stop them. She began to sob.

"I-I can't give you what you want." Aki covered her mouth before turning her face away and kept looking outside her window totally shut down.

"I-I just want you, Aki."

"N-no you want a family, which I can't give you. Don't you understand what I'm trying to say to you?" Aki looked over to him.

"i don't understand." Yusei looked at her painfilled eyes.

"I can't have children!" Aki cried out sorrow in each word.

TBC...

* * *

 _ **Holy crap that was long… and a long wait. Sorry about that. Um cliffhanger I know and I'm sorry. The next chapter will go into Aki's backstory and her struggle and I think that one will be short maybe… then the last chapter and maybe an epilogue dunno yet. Let me just tell you guys i kind of make stuff up as i go. also all of you are awesome and beautiful and mean the world.**_

 _ **-MMXX**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Got a girl with California eyes_ _  
_ _And I thought that she could really be the one this time_ _  
_ _But I never got the chance to make her mine_ _  
_ _Because she fell in love with little thin white lines_ _  
_ _London girl with an attitude_ _  
_ _We never told no one but we look so cute_ _  
_ _Both got way better things to do_ _  
_ _But I always think about it when I'm riding through_

 _Bad at Love- Halsey_

* * *

Yusei stood at Bruno's side at the altar. He was solemn. He could barely pay attention to the ceremony and almost missed his cue to present the wedding bands. His eyes roamed the hall trying to catch at least a glimpse of the burgundy haired woman that plagued his mind. His encounter from last night was on replay in his mind ever since last night.

* * *

" _I can't have children!"_

" _So, what? W-we can adopt or get a surrogate. There're other methods out there...w-we can consult with a professional-"_

" _S-stop trying to fix me!" Aki cried in between sobs._

" _I-I'm sorry if I'm being insensitive it really isn't my intention."_

" _You see me as a problem to fix, don't you? Pity fills your eyes when you look at me."_

" _It's not pity you see. It's compassion, Aki. What happened to you? I mean something must've happened if you have so little faith in humanity."_

 _Her tears seemed to slow down, and her hiccups and sobs were dwindling. She took a deep breath in to calm down._

" _Do you really want to know why I'm so fucked up?"_

" _T-that's not what I meant."_

" _No, it's okay. You want to know. Fine. Maybe this time when I push you away you'll stay away."_

" _Nothing could possibly keep me away, Aki."_

" _You think that now." Aki mumbled._

 _Yusei tried to take her hand in his, but she snatched it away._

" _When I was young, I fell in love. Madly, completely, and utterly in love. My boyfriend was the most popular boy in school, and he picked me, a social outcast. We became high school sweethearts and when I was of age we eloped. It didn't take obviously. As soon as I was legally his, my prince charming turned into a devastating monster. My love for him blinded me of the truth for so long. It began with short, small, but violent bursts of anger. Everything that happened was my fault and like the idiot that I was, I would beg him to forgive me. Over things that were obviously out of my control." Aki paused as she took a breath._

" _You don't have to do this, Aki." Yusei took the opportunity to reassure her. She simply shook her head and continued._

" _Then the emotional abuse began. All the sweet nothings he used to whisper became bitter and venomous insults. I still stayed, but I became afraid when he began to punch and throw things. I have a small scar above my left ankle from a glass cup that he threw near my feet. The final straw was when I was going down our apartment stairs and we were arguing. H-he tripped me...a-and I fell." Aki's voice began to tremble as her eyes grew distant._

" _Aki it's okay to stop-"_

" _No! I-I must do this. I've never spoken about this to anyone. Even my parents pretend that the whole ordeal never happened, because it's easier than to talk about it."_

" _Then I'm all yours."_

" _W-when I woke up in the hospital he was there pretending to be a worried husband. He feigned innocence in front of the officers investigating the 'accident'. His acting was so perfect, and I witnessed it from front row seats. When I watched the officers leave empty handed even as I yelled at them that he was at fault...that_ _ **he**_ _tripped me. That's when the veil finally lifted."_

 _Aki stopped to wipe away her tears angrily._

" _What we argued about that day...makes my story even sadder. I was pregnant, and we were arguing about keeping it. I wanted my baby so badly... I was so overjoyed when I found out that I didn't even think...it didn't register that he wouldn't feel the same way. He wanted me to abort and I was disgusted and utterly baffled by his response. I begged and pleaded with him and I think it made him angry that for once in my life I was standing up for what I wanted. He saw that as an act of rebellion and I needed to be taught a lesson."_

" _Aki-"_

" _The miracle was that I didn't lose my baby..." Aki's lower lip began to quiver as she spoke. Her voice began to crack, and he tears began anew._

 _Yusei reached out to comfort her, but Aki took another deep breath in and managed to get control of herself._

" _I-I'm ok. After the officers left, he was angry, and he put his hands around my neck and I thought 'this is it. This is where I die. My baby I'm so sorry I couldn't give you a proper father...a loving family. I failed you.' I didn't die though, so later that night I gathered up my courage and risked everything to save my baby. I was naïve. I left the hospital and I climbed into the nearest taxi. I really believed we would be safe...finally. What I didn't know at the time was that he saw me. I also didn't know that he was filled with jealous rage and believed that the child I was carrying was not really his. He never really knew me. He thought I would be unfaithful to him, because I loved him too much to the point that he didn't believe I was sincere with my affection."_

" _Oh, Aki."_

" _I-I loved him too much. H-he saw me climb into that taxi and in a fit of rage he got into his car and followed us. The driver became afraid and his face will haunt me forever. He ran us off the road and into a nearby construction site. The driver died on impact and I was impaled by a metal rod through my...baby. My baby gave his life for mine." Tears streamed down her cheeks as her sobs overtook her._

" _The second time I woke up at the hospital... I felt him or her gone and it was the worst feeling I ever felt. I was hysterical up to the point I was thrown into a psych ward for a few months. The man who caused me so much pain died in that accident, so I had nothing...nothing to live for. No revenge, no baby...nothing. I-I don't know how or where I found the will to live on...especially in such a short time span and numb on drugs. I suppose I always dreamed of weddings and I never got that, so I decided I wanted to live in that dream every day of my life even if it wasn't my own. I became a wedding planner and with the first few dozen weddings I did I managed to gather enough to buy my car and then a property I had my eye on and I began to work on restoring the garden." Aki gave him a tiny smile._

" _As the garden grew and flourished so did I. I-I don't know for sure if I can have children, but the doctor was very clear on her diagnoses. I became too afraid to get close to anyone to even care to look for another opinion, but it's too painful either way. Now you know why I am the way I am." Aki stopped speaking and instead shifted her distant and sorrowful eyes back to her window._

* * *

"You may kiss the bride."

The outburst or claps and cheering snapped Yusei back from his flashback. He clapped along and followed behind the newlyweds. Watching Sherry and Bruno smiling and holding hands, he felt like he was watching a fairytale ending from the sidelines. As they stepped out of the ceremony venue, Jack pulled his elbow making him take a few steps back.

"What the hell man? Are you trying to die?"

Yusei realized that he had almost walked in front of the limo that Sherry and Bruno had just climbed into. He really was out of it. He could have sworn he was just up at the altar.

"Sorry." Yusei muttered.

"Come on man you have to snap out of it. You have Sherry and Bruno and basically everyone even more worried about you than before." Crow was on the other side of him.

"I'm-"

"Don't say that you're fine. Obviously, you are far from being fine." Kalin joined in.

The next thing he knew all his friends, except Sherry and Bruno who were en route to the reception venue, had gathered around him. He was in the middle of trying to give them an explanation of some sort, when he saw a glimpse of burgundy hair.

"E-excuse me. I'll see you guys at the reception." Yusei ignored their protests and followed the trail of burgundy hair.

He caught up to Aki in the parking lot. He stood admiring for a couple of seconds before getting her attention. Her dress was burgundy A-line skater dress with a boat neckline short sleeve dress. The front stopped right above the knee with the back slightly longer. He blamed hours of trying to find the perfect wedding dress cut for Sherry...that's how he knew how to describe her dress.

"Hey. Um you look beautiful."

"You? What are you doing here? You must go catch up to the wedding procession. You must be there to greet the bride and groom at the front of the venue. Go. Hurry." Aki pushed him lightly in the direction of his car.

"H-hey. Okay, ok I get it I'm going, but first-"

"Don't. Don't bring up anything." Aki let go of him and turned on her heel making her way back to her car.

"Wait." Yusei reached out and caught her wrist. Aki stopped, but kept her head lowered without glancing back at him.

"Y-you're going to be late. Just let me do my job. After tonight, I will be out of all of your lives just let me get through tonight." Aki whispered before taking her hand back and walking off.

Yusei could only watch as she climbed into her car and drove away.

"But I don't want you out of my life." Yusei whispered after her.

Yusei managed to make it before the limo Bruno and Sherry were in. Aki was busy placing everyone in their places. She barely paid any attention to him only to tell him where and how to stand.

"Perfect. The limo is two minutes out. As soon as they arrive, you all clap and wait for them to open the door before filing out by pairs starting with the last couple on the end and ending with the first facing the door. After that all the other guests will be showed in. Understood? Any questions?" Aki asked.

"No? Good." Aki spared them one final glance before nodding in content. She walked off towards the doors and placed herself out of sight.

True to her word the limo pulled up and the driver got off and opened the door for them. The couple climbed down, and everyone cheered and clapped. Aki waited as the couple walked through the parted crowd and once they got close enough, Aki opened the doors for them with her signature smile.

Before they entered, Sherry gave her a glare confusing Aki. She stood watching as the rest of the pairs walked in until Yusei was left. He spared her a glance before walking in. She slipped in after him and before the guests. She guided the guests to a wedding sign in book and to welcome table for their assigned tables. Once everyone was taken care of, she went into the venue and helped settle guests. She guided confused guests to their seats until everyone got the hang of it.

The rest of the night was a blur for her. She made her announcements, took care of alcohol deliveries, and even helped serve when a waiter went missing, turns out he had a fever and had to go home. She also made sure to give the DJ got his signals for all the dances and announcements she had given him beforehand. Now, she sat in the lavish bathroom her heels in her hands. She stared at her reflection in the fancy mirror.

She looked perfect. Not a hair out of place, her smile bright and white, but her eyes gave her away. Her cat eyes dull and empty. No matter how long she stared at the woman before her she could not for the life of her recognize the person staring back. A porcelain doll is what she was. The red, angry, cut stark against her heel was the only proof that she was a living, breathing human.

"So, you don't like what you see? Because from where I'm standing, I don't very much like it." A French accented voice broke her trance.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Aki asked as she turned towards the blonde.

"You bet. See I don't know what you think you're doing with my friend, but I don't appreciate how you've turned his whole world upside down. You have him all messed up and that is all your fault, so what do you plan to do, hmm? It is your responsibility, _cher._ " Sherry said angrily.

"If you didn't want me here then you should have fired me." Aki responded.

"I wanted to, but Yusei stood up for you. You can't even give him the time of day. Do you know what he sacrificed for you?"

"That was something I never asked for."

"You don't get it!" Sherry slammed her fist against the sink.

"Get what?"

"That when someone loves you as much as that man does, you don't have to ask for anything you just do. You do whatever is in your power to make the other person you love everything they need even if you don't ask for." Sherry explained.

"You know what you aren't even worth it, Aki. He practically gave up his inheritance and company for you."

"I-I didn't know..." Aki trailed off.

"He's given up **everything** and you...you just stand there watching like an idiot! You're telling me that you can't even give it a try. You're a shame to your own legacy. A fighter, a warrior, a successful businesswoman my arse." Sherry yelled at her before leaving her alone again.

Aki stood in silence. She looked at her reflection again and realized the thing bothering her about herself was what she worked so hard to build up. The mask and façade she wore and the walls she placed around her bottled up emotions and now there was a kink. The persona of a successful businesswoman was too much work to keep up every single minute of every single day.

She put her heels back on and placed her smile back in place. She still had a job to do and that was to do a sendoff after the bouquet throw, which should have been done by now. Aki walked out of the bathroom and quickly covered her face to shield herself from the onslaught of women. She thought she would be tackled down, but before she was, she felt a strong pull on her elbow sending her straight into someone's chest and behind protective arms.

"Woah. I didn't realize women were this crazy over a bunch of wilted flowers." Yusei's voice vibrated into her back.

"T-thanks."

"Looks like we missed your chance of catching them, sorry."

"I'm not interested in a bunch of squished flowers. I prefer not to be squished by a bunch of women." Aki responded.

Yusei gave her a small squeeze before letting go of her and stepping back, letting her go.

"I-I have to go let the DJ know to make the announcement of their departure, so we can give them a proper sendoff." Aki said.

"Thanks again for the save."

"Anytime Aki."

* * *

Aki waved as the last of the guests left. She took her heels off again and sighed in relief. She went back into the venue to help the cleanup crew. All the tables were cleared off and the floors were already swept. The DJ was almost done packing up his things. The caterers and the baker were already done breaking down their stations and all that was really left to do was to pack up the chairs and tables.

She began to stack chairs in their respective corners. When she finished she realized the room was empty and she was alone. She looked around and realized everything was taken care of except the tables and some mopping.

"Hey, Aki I was told you needed me." Yusei said as he walked in.

"Um no not me." Aki shook her head confused.

"The cleanup crew was only hired for an hour and that hour is up, so Carly told me you asked for me. That you needed help with some tables?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't ask for help."

"Well, I'm here now."

Yusei began to flip the tables over and Aki pushed the legs in. They both carried the tables up against the walls. Between the two, they finished in no time. Aki pulled a mop and a bucket out of a closet.

"I'll fill that with water."

"Thanks."

Aki waited for him to get back. When he did, she poured some floor cleaner into it and dipped the mop into the bucket. She crouched down to squeeze out the excess water. She straightened up and realized Yusei had been staring at her backside with lust filled eyes. She cleared her throat before starting to mop.

"You can go home now. I can close up."

"Nope I'll go check that all the other doors are locked."

"Fine."

Aki continued to mop until the water in her bucket was practically mud and the floor was whiter than before. She wiped her brow exhausted. When she went to go to the bucket she saw Yusei walking away with it.

"I'll go dump this out and then we can go."

Aki put the mop away and when Yusei returned with the empty bucket, she closed the closet door. She smiled satisfied with her work.

"Another perfect wedding." Aki grinned.

"So, when I went to dump out the dirty water out the back...the door wouldn't open from the inside." Yusei began.

"What? Maybe you didn't unlock it?"

"I'm pretty sure I did."

Aki frowned and went to the main entrance doors, but as she pushed the door didn't budge. She tried to pull it in next, but it didn't budge, which she didn't expect to anyways.

"Are all the other doors like this?"

"Yeah."

"Great just perfect. We've been locked in and my phone died a while ago. What about yours?"

"Sorry, left mine in the car."

Aki sighed.

"I guess this is a good time as any to talk." Aki relented.

"I'm tired of talking." Yusei said before pulling her into his chest and kissing her.

Aki gasped letting Yusei enter her mouth. Aki put her hands against his chest and tried to push him away, but Yusei wasn't having it. He kept kissing her deeply until Aki gave in. She stopped struggling and instead wrapped her arms around his neck and got on her tiptoes to press herself closer into him. Yusei moved his hands to support her waist. Yusei didn't want to part from her, but after the need of oxygen became too much, they finally parted. However, instead of running away from Yusei, Aki stayed in his arms unmoving.

"Aki?"

"I-I'm afraid...b-but I want to..." Aki trailed off looking away for a second before looking back at him vulnerability clear in her eyes.

"Y-you w-wouldn't hurt me on purpose, would you? Y-you're different, right?" Aki whispered.

"Aki, I would never harm you. You don't deserve to punish yourself. Your only mistake was falling in love with the wrong person."

"Who's to say I haven't repeated the same mistake twice already?

Before Yusei could ask what, she meant, she was pressing her lips against his again. Her timid kiss caught him by surprise and Aki nervously began to move away, but Yusei leaned in and deepened their kiss. Their kiss became more heated and passionate. Yusei backed her up against the nearest wall and slid a hand down to her exposed thigh. Their kisses became fervent and Aki moaned between their nips and kisses. Aki began to tug at Yusei's suit jacket, so he shrugged it off. Aki wasn't satisfied with his long-sleeved shirt so she groaned in protest making Yusei chuckle.

"Patience." He whispered near her ear making her shiver.

He untied his tie with steady fingers as Aki began to unbutton his shirt with her feverish and trembling fingers. They accidentally bumped heads and Aki was struggling with Yusei's buttons. Yusei sighed and took her hands in his. Aki looked up at him unasked questions clear on her face.

"Not like this." Yusei shook his head.

"W-what? A-am I not what you want after all?"

"N-no of course not. I want you, lord knows, I want all of you, but not like this. Not our first time." Yusei explained.

Yusei caressed her cheek softly. Aki leaned into his touch and closed her eyes feeling at peace within that moment in time.

"I don't want this to end." Aki confessed.

"It won't as long as you allow me to stay by your side." Yusei responded.

"I-I don't know how this happened, b-but...I-I... l-love...you." Aki mumbled.

Yusei smiled.

"I know."

"You suck." Aki playfully slapped his arm.

Yusei chuckled. Happy to see her smile.

"I love you." He said.

"I know." Aki copied.

"Now who's being the smartass?" Yusei grumbled pretending to be offended.

Aki was about to respond when the front door suddenly opened. They stepped away from each other as they watched another couple enter the venue.

"Miss Aki?"

"Carly is that you?"

"I saw your car still parked outside and I got worried." Carly explained.

"Don't let the door close!" Aki called out.

Jack who was right behind his wife quickly turned around and caught the door before closing. It was comical watching a grown man in a suit run like a child and do a weird back bendy movement to stop a door from closing. Aki laughed, and everyone froze. Jack looked at her like she was a weird bug or something and Carly was genuinely shocked. Mouth open and everything. Yusei simply placed her hand in hers and squeezed it lightly.

"Aki? Y-you and Y-yusei...too much...cuteness!" Carly squealed.

"Finally." Jack grumbled before rolling his eyes.

Aki blushed unsure of what to say.

"I hate to interrupt this moment, but I kind of want to go home now and I'm going to let this door go soon." Jack spoke up.

"Oh, and since I'm stuck here for the moment, can someone please bring my wife over here I think she's frozen again." Jack sighed.

Aki and Yusei nodded and between the two guided her towards the door. Aki switched off the lights and Jack was finally able to let go of the door. Jack took his still frozen wife and bid farewell before going his way. Yusei took Aki's hand and they made their way to their cars.

"I see you parked next to me." Yusei began.

"Yeah, well you're pretty insistent about walking me to my car all the time, so I figured make it easier." Aki explained the tips of her ears bright red.

"So, what now?" Yusei asked.

"Meet me tomorrow at my garden 9 am sharp. Don't be late." Aki gave him her biggest Cheshire cat grin making him suspicious. However, before he could accuse her of anything, she leaned in and gave him a peck on his lips before climbing into her car.

 _ **TBC...**_

* * *

 _ **So, the next chapter will be the epilogue. Also, I'm going to be on a mini vacay and might not be able to update for a month, so that's why the update was so fast. Love you guys!**_

 _ **-MMXX**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe**_  
 _ **That I'm in too deep**_  
 _ **And jealousy, jealousy, jealousy, jealousy**_  
 _ **Get the best in me**_  
 _ **Look, I don't mean to frustrate, but I**_  
 _ **Always make the same mistakes, yeah I**_  
 _ **Always make the same mistakes 'cause**_

 _ **I'm bad at love**_

 _ **Halsey**_

* * *

Yusei stood at the front of the gated entrance to Aki's rose garden. Having just arrived, he looked around for any sign of Aki. He looked at his phone screen just to make sure of the time, but when he looked up he saw Aki rushing towards him. When to finally reached him, she was out of breath.

"G-glad *Huff* you could *Huff* make it." She was a bit winded, so she took a deep breath before perking right up.

"Woah, Aki take a breath."

"Can't kind of on a schedule." Aki mumbled out.

"I thought you were done planning weddings for a week?" Yusei looked at her confused.

"Um yeah. I did not realize I said that out loud. Forget it...just listen please?" Aki rambled.

"Yeah sure."

"Okay, so I know technically this isn't the first place we met, but this is the first place I began to see you differently..." Aki began.

"So, you did like me!" Yusei chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever. Shut up and listen I'm not done!" Aki playfully scolded.

"Anyways, I thought that I would never be able to act on whatever it was that I thought I was feeling. I feel like that was confusing, did you understand what I'm trying to say?" Aki interrupted herself.

"Yes, I got it." Yusei smiled at how cute she was when she was nervous.

"Oy vey, how do men do this?" Aki mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Anyways, I pushed you away and that was unfair for both of us. I suffered you hurt it was a whole mess that we could've avoided had I been willing to fight my awful past. For that I am truly sorry. However, thanks to a few voices of reason... I realized how much I was comparing you to a man that died a long time ago. I love how you are always there for me even when I was at my lowest point and I practically ran you off, but you came right back. You showed me that it's okay to rely on someone else and that my feelings are important. You know I am barren and yet you still want to be with me, even if I can't offer you everything you deserve. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Yusei-"

"Marry me, Aki. For real, this time." Yusei interrupted.

Aki laughed confusing Yusei.

"Oh, hold on!" Yusei got on down on one knee and took Aki's hands in his.

"I don't exactly have a ring on me, but Aki Izayoi, will you spend the rest of your life by my side as my wife? Will you marry me? Please?"

Aki kept laughing to the point where he couldn't tell if the tears forming in her eyes were of laughter or emotion.

"Um, did I do something wrong?" Yusei asked self-conscious. Aki finally composed herself before shaking her head lightly.

"No, that was perfect. It's just..." Aki began to giggle.

"Just?"

"You *giggle* took *giggle* my line!" Aki managed to finish her sentence without another giggle.

"What?"

"I was trying to propose to you!"

"Ahh. Oh, well...I'm not even sorry I hijacked your proposal." Yusei shrugged.

"Wait, so, is that a yes?" Yusei perked up.

"Of course, you grease monkey." Aki nodded.

Yusei got up from his spot on the ground and picked Aki up from her waist and twirled her around in glee.

"H-hey!" Aki chuckled while trying to keep a hold on Yusei's shoulders.

"Don't worry, I got you." Yusei reassured before stopping and putting her back down.

When he did put her down he realized two things; one, Aki was wearing a weird long overcoat in spring of all times, and two, they were no longer alone. Jack, Crow, Kalin, and Bruno all dressed up in suits, were behind him and behind Aki was Carly, Misty, and Sherry… all wearing formal dresses.

"So, this was a set up?" Yusei asked.

"Kind of. Except it's not what you're thinking. Your friends are here to help us." Aki said.

"Help us?"

"Yup, for our wedding."

"Wait, what?"

"I know it's kind of rushed and everything, but can you just trust me?" Aki gave him an earnest look.

"Yeah always." Yusei nodded.

Aki smiled brightly making Yusei hold his breath, completely captivated by her. Aki picked up on it and blushed.

"Um I- Is there something on my face?"

"Yes, but it's nothing bad."

"W-what is it?" Aki covered her cheeks with her hands worried.

"Your smile. I love it." Yusei in turn blushed bashful.

"Okay I think it's time to get going, before you both pass out from a fever." Sherry interrupted.

"Plus, Bruno and I really want to start our honeymoon after this."

"R-right." Yusei nodded.

"I'll see you in a bit. I'll be the one in white." Aki winked before walking off with the girls.

The guys dragged Yusei away to get him dressed.

"I can't believe you're getting married. I never thought you'd have the courage to tell a girl that she's attractive let alone ask her on a date…or marry her." Jack grumbled.

"Well I think it's great that you found the one." Bruno mentioned.

"Of course, you say that, you just got married yesterday." Crow said.

"You're just sour that you haven't found anyone yet." Bruno defended.

While Bruno and Crow bickered, Kalin was busy with trying to tie Yusei's tie. Jack simply supervised.

"I see Misty has rubbed off on you." Yusei pointed out.

"Yeah, well love changes people…even an ex-con like me." Kalin shrugged.

"It has to be exhausting being a famous model's boyfriend and all."

"Are you worried that Aki's success will be too much for you to handle?" Kalin tilted his head.

"No. I'm worried she'll be in the spotlight, because of my fault."

"Dude. She's a senator's daughter and a successful wedding planner to all types of people including celebrities, I think she's used to being in the spotlight. If I were you, I'd be more worried about the broken hearts you'll both be leaving behind." Kalin reasoned.

"Uhh."

"I'm only teasing. You're ready." Kalin patted his shoulder.

"It's time."

Yusei took deep breath in and nodded.

His friends guided him out to Aki's rose garden. Yusei saw his parents sitting at the front row of seats where he's meant to stand. He could see Aki's mother on the other side. He imagined her father was going to walk her to him. He realized his friends were his groomsmen and he had yet to do something very important.

"Jack."

"What?" He answered irritated.

"Would you mind being my best man?"

"That was kind of a given, but yeah 'course." Jack answered confidently.

"Seriously? Not even a little enthusiasm or surprise?" Yusei said.

"Nah man we kind of all expected that." Crow answered.

"Unbelievable."

"I actually kind of thought you'd ask Kalin." Bruno interjected.

"Dude." Crow motioned at himself.

"Well, it's true I thought it'd come down between Jack and Kalin. I leaned more on Kalin simply, because Jack is kind of…self-centered. Plus, their friendship is kind of built on a rivalry with this kind of love-hate type thing." Bruno explained.

"Obviously, you haven't been around too long. None of us actually hate each other." Crow pointed out.

"I never actually said you hated each other I just…"

"Okay kids let's stop right there." Kalin interjected. He proceeded to take them to their places at the altar.

"Question. Who's officiating?" Yusei asked Jack.

"Trudge." Jack shrugged.

"Trudge? As in officer Trudge?"

"Yup."

"Doesn't he hate us?"

"Apparently, he's just misunderstood. Between Martha and Aki, they got him a girlfriend and he's much less angry than before. Plus, he owed Aki a favor and his girlfriend is one of Aki's bridesmaids, so he'll be on his best behavior." Jack explained.

"Hey thanks for doing this and being here." Yusei said.

"Whatever, just don't mess this up. My wife is her best friend, so you know if you hurt her and all that…"

"Hold on…are you threatening me?"

"Yeah well I know Aki and I'd pick her over you any day." Jack grumbled.

"Dude. Carly has you so whipped."

"Shut up."

Yusei and Jack took their places at the altar just as Trudge arrived dressed in suit with notecards and a book in hand. He took his place at the altar and grunted when he saw Yusei and his friends.

"I never thought the day would come that you'd get hitched let alone that I would be the one standing here as the officiant. Just so we're clear, I'm here because of Ms. Izayoi." Trudge grumbled.

"Yeah, got it."

Suddenly, a teenage girl dressed in a light pink dress and a teenage boy in a blue suit walked in. they both carried a violin and positioned themselves at the entrance of the garden before beginning to play. A bridal's march. Everyone stood and Yusei stared at the entrance waiting to see his future. The first few to enter were her bridesmaids, but soon enough he saw her.

Aki.

She walked with her father by her side. She wore a short vintage Victorian styled wedding dress. The skirt flared at the bottom and the neckline was off-shoulder or something… Yusei couldn't exactly remember. Her face was hidden under a veil and Yusei was impatiently waiting to lose himself in her eyes.

When she did finally arrive, Hideo said something, which he can't honestly remember what it was. The entire ceremony was a blur once he removed her veil. They said words and rings were exchanged. He can honestly say that whatever he said was spoken from his heart. In the moment, that was his happiest day on earth.

A year later he could honestly say, that his wedding day was at a tie with the arrival of their first child. An honest to God miracle from the heavens.

* * *

Aki was so nervous. She had managed to convince Sherry and Bruno to postpone their honeymoon trip by a day, so they could be present for her wedding with Yusei. She couldn't stop to think about the whole situation, because if she did, she would chicken out. She understood that she loved him and he loved her, but she wasn't exactly the best at explaining her feelings. When she started reaching out towards her friends, she found out that her girlfriends were the actual girlfriends of Yusei's friends.

She began to wonder if they had ever met before then maybe in the past they had, but they had been too lost to find each other. Thanks to Sherry, she was able to get word to Yusei's parents. She tried not to think about how she never actually introduced herself to them before that day. To say that phone call was very awkward would be an understatement. It went a little like this;

"Hi, I'm Aki Izayoi, we've met in a few events. Anyways, it would be lovely to have you tomorrow for my wedding to your son, who hasn't introduced me to you at all. I hope to meet you then."

Luckily, Sherry had handled it, so the phone call never actually happened, which worried Aki. What if his parents didn't like her? Should she have made that phone call? She already knew Yusei's mother...sort of. Professor Fudo had always been kind enough to talk to her at events, which helped her avoid potential suitors. However, he never once mentioned a son before. what if it was because he didn't think she'd be suitable enough for his only son? Before she could sink into that vortex of dark thoughts, Carly was rushing her to the front gates of her garden.

Yusei stood before her a little nervous. When he saw her, his cobalt blue eyes shined warmly. Those eyes helped melt away her worries. With a newfound courage, she began. She poured out her heart and right before she was about to pop the question-

"Marry me, Aki. For real, this time."

Aki laughed with relief and accepted. Then she was dragged away by her bridesmaids. Carly having appointed herself the maid of honor, proceeded to help her calm down. She explained that her parents were both there alongside Yusei's. Her mother had even sent her a blue rose necklace. Aki was relieved that her mother had finally accepted Yusei that necklace being proof of that. Misty gave her a designer wedding dress and helped her with her makeup and hair.

When, she walked down the aisle with her dad, she noticed Yusei was uneasy until he finally saw her. When, she reached him her father threatened him and she scolded him.

"You better not break my little girl's heart."

"Daddy!"

"I love her. I'll never hurt her." Yusei responded.

Yusei uncovered her face and she blushed as he whispered.

"Beautiful."

The ceremony was perfect and they vowed to love each other for the rest of their lives and even beyond that. She vowed to love him in every life after that even if she was once bad at love.

XXxxXX

The End

 _ **So, there will be an epilogue since the end was kind of abrupt, but I always did say it was a short story. And I know I said Aki couldn't have children, but I figured since they live in a time where everything is futuristic that eventually they would be able to figure something out. I'll get into it in the epilogue. Probably. I'm not sure yet, but I am sure that I'm ready to move onto my next story, so stay tuned.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **MMXX**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Tomorrow Needs You...**

* * *

Months later...

Aki and Yusei had become very successful in both of their companies, but they were stretching themselves thin, so once a month they would take a weekend off and head out to an isolated beach cabin. They would spend most of the weekend in each other's arms. They usually came back more tired than when they left, but their nights and even days in that cabin was too incredible and enough for Aki to miss her monthly bleeding.

At first, she didn't think much about it, but then she threw up at a cake tasting. She blamed the buttercream, but then she fainted in her husband's arms. Yusei obviously, freaked. She woke up at a hospital and the doctor explained she had to be careful, because she had been on the brink of having a miscarriage.

Both Aki and Yusei were shocked. Aki explained to the doctor that, that was impossible. The doctor warned her to be careful and had her bedridden due to her special case. Unfortunately, she still miscarried. She cried in her husband's arms his tears joining hers, but they gave each other strength.

Weeks later they decided to meet with a specialist. Much to Yusei's horror, he had to give a specimen to be tested. They both did what they had to. The results weren't favorable, but there was a slim chance. Aki once believed she would never be able give birth, but now she was hopeful. Their once a month mini vacation became every weekend. Aki and Yusei weren't alone, so their friends took over for them on the weekends. Aki worried at first, but Carly knew the works of her business and Jack was bossy enough to get things done. Even Kalin, Crow, and Bruno helped with heavy lifting and serving, while the girls always dealt with the problematic brides and their dramas.

Weeks later, Aki was pregnant once again, but this time she paid more attention to her body. Yusei became way overprotective, which Aki found endearing and irritating at the same time. A year and a few months after their wedding Aki finally gave birth to a healthy baby boy. They were so happy that almost 2 years later Aki gave birth to a baby girl.

They were both spoiled by each other's parents. Their kids had plenty of aunts and uncles plus four loving grandparents. Their family only grew once Carly convinced Jack that a mini Jack would be so cute. They proceeded to have triplets, all girls and finally one boy around their daughter's age. Sherry and Bruno also had one child a very girlie girl that loved to be daddy's princess and mommy's knight. Misty even got baby fever and had twins, one girl and one boy. Kalin became the role model dad. Crow was the cool uncle that the kids loved to prank. He eventually married a cute waitress from Jack's old favorite café.

Aki felt so loved by the people she once pushed away that she forgot that once upon a time she was bad at love.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _For real this time. I wanted to end on a happy note, because_ _ **it's okay not to be okay**_ _and everyone (mostly) deserves a happy ending._

 _Also,_

 **Hope is real. Help is real. Your story is important**.

 _These are the words that greet you when you visit the_ _ **To Write Love on Her Arms website**_ _. If you're ever struggling and just need something to remind you that you're worth it this website can help. Also, if for whatever reason you feel the need to unload on a stranger whatever it may be just pm me. Look out for each other._

 _Love,_

 _ **MMXX**_


End file.
